Broken Record
by DizzlyPuzzled
Summary: The second week after Phantom's escape...He's hurting, and there are few who can still help the hybrid. Drugs, whips, chains, and pain what they did still haunts him...high T rating for Extreme Torture...Own Story Now
1. The First Week

Broken Record

_"Goodness is easier to recognize then to define."_

_H. Auden_

* * *

"Danny," Jack whispered looking at his son's sleeping form next to the woman he loved. She refused to leave him alone afraid that he would disappear again in the middle of the night. His son's chest gently rose and fell, until Maddie adjusted herself. Then his breath hitched, and he stopped for a few seconds before it started again quicker and then gently went back to normal. "Please be okay," he whispered as he watched for a few more moments until sleep started to get him once more, and then he slowly made his way back to his room. He laid next to the empty spot where his wife normally slept, only this time she's not there because Danny was home, and she was with him. That helped him find a much more peaceful sleep that night.

* * *

"Morning Jazz," Danny grinned as Jazz walked downstairs. Jack watched from the lab as Jazz greeted him back before realizing he was home.

"DANNY," Jazz exclaimed running up to him and hugging him to death. Jack smiled glad that everything was going back to normal. He walked the rest of the way down the stairs and started his investigation into who had taken his son. He had figured that it was something to do with Phantom since he was also gone that week, but he heard from a source that Phantom was caught by the Guys in White. He actually felt bad for Phantom at that. He was hoping to at least get to talk to Phantom and maybe do a couple things, but what they wanted from the ghost was beyond what he believe should be gotten from a ghost. They wanted a weapon; he wanted to know more ghosts in general. He wanted to learn more about them in case something more happened and they needed protection from them. He wanted Phantom, but from what he heard they were doing, there wasn't going to be much of Phantom left. At least not enough to get anything worth it, Jack sighed as his thoughts turned him in circles. Then he remembered that sound right before Danny showed up. The one that alarmed him to check on his wife, and then it came to him as to what it was: the sound barrier being broken.

"Phantom," Jack whispered smiling like a manic. Phantom could get out of anything, and if knowing Phantom, he got away. "Good for you," Jack whispered looking at a picture they had of the ghost in the lab. He felt better when Phantom was around. He wouldn't say anything, but Phantom gave him hope for a better future. He wanted to know why Phantom made him feel that way, and that was the main reason he went after the ghost anymore, but he wasn't going to explain that little bit until he had him. And he definitely wasn't going to go around and tell everyone that. It would make him sound weak.

* * *

"Mads, I'm home," Jack boomed walking into the room. He had gone to the store since they hadn't gotten much after Danny disappeared. Maddie looked up and gave him a sharp look.

"Jack, be quiet," Maddie hissed. Danny was sound asleep on her lap facing Jack. He moved a little when Maddie had put a hand on his shoulder.

"How is he?" Jack asked quieter walking up to his son. Maddie smiled softly and started running her fingers though Danny's hair undoing knots.

"He cried himself to sleep," Maddie explained watching her son's chest rise and fall as he adjusted himself a little into a more comfortable position. Jack felt like his world was slowly healing with his family complete. "I think it's getting to him, but he'll be okay in time. He just needs to get over whatever it is that's stopping him from telling us."

"How long till then?" Jack asked worried that he may lose his son again. He gently laid his hand on his son's side and felt the wrapping on his side. "What do you think happened?" he changed the topic. He never seen the wounds under the wraps, but Maddie had told him of what she had witnessed. He wanted to keep his family safe, and now his son was in pain and there was nothing that could be done.

"How long? He may never tell us what really happened, but more likely bits and pieces, but for what I think happened. I honestly don't know," Maddie admitted. "Someone wanted information from him, and from the looks of his body, I would say he wouldn't give them it." Jack looked at his only son sadly wondering if on some level it was his fault. Maybe they wanted information that was part of their weapons against ghosts, and Danny didn't have any. Maybe what they wanted, Danny didn't know, and that's why they tortured him, or maybe a ghost took him just for the same info so they could avoid them.

"Do you think he was taken by a ghost?" Jack asked as anger seeped into his voice. If it was a ghost, then they were going to be ripped apart…molecule…by…molecule. Maddie looked up at her husband sadly.

"Maybe, but only Danny can tell us," Maddie answered looking down at Danny. Danny moved and then screamed out sitting straight up. Both Maddie and Jack jumped at the sudden action. "Danny, it's okay, calm down."

"Wha…What happened?" Danny sputtered out shaking. Maddie reached for him, but he jumped away to the other end of the couch.

"Danny, it's okay. No one here is going to hurt you. Sweetie, come here," Maddie murmured patting the place besides her. Danny looked at her before looking at his dad and cringing. Jack frowned afraid that Danny was really terrified of him. He stood up.

"I'll just go to the kitchen," Jack muttered walking away to let his wife and son talk. It felt weird, but something told him that Danny wasn't going to be very comfortable with him there listening in. Jack sat at the table watching as Maddie tried to get though to Danny. He only knew that his son was broken enough to cry himself to sleep with his mother, and that he wanted to make the people-no creatures- who tortured such a young boy pay.

* * *

"Dad, where's Mom and Danny?" Jazz asked walking in the living after looking though the house. Jack looked up from his newspaper.

"Mads took Danny to the hospital. She's worried that something is wrong," Jack explained looking at his daughter sadly. "Chances are though it'll be like last time, and they get into a fight and Danny comes home and leaves before Maddie gets here." Jazz sighed.

"I think Danny just needs time," Jazz whispered walking up to her dad and hugging him. "He won't talk to me about what really happened, but I think he'll come around and eventually tell you the truth." Jack sighed figuring that was the answer.

"Alright, Jazzeriness," he whispered holding her hand. "I love you kids, you know that right?"

"Yes, Dad, we know, and we love you as well," Jazz grinned running up to her room to start on her homework. Jack watched glad that at least one of his children was safe and sound at the moment. He looked at the door as Danny walked though.

"Again?" Jack asked smiling as Danny cringed and shied away slightly. "You know, you could just let her take you all the way there instead of bailing out at the last minute. It may settle her mind."

"I'm fine," Danny growled, but then went wide eyed and backed away. Jack looked confused until Danny turned and ran into his room. Jack sighed figuring that Danny was still remembering what would happen if he talked back wherever he was. It saddened Jack that they made Danny think that they would do the same things.

"Danny, what am I gonna do now?" Jack sighed as there was a knock at the door. He got up and answered it. "Sam?"

"Is Danny here?" she asked worriedly. "We were going to Tucker's." Jack nodded and pointed up to his son's room. Sam nodded and ran up the stairs.

"I hope he is at least," Jack whispered as he heard Sam slam his son's door. He walked back to the couch when a noise in the lab caught his attention. He ran down the steps and stopped when he seen Phantom being thrown out of the portal. His eyes were wide and terrified. Jack quickly grabbed an ecto gun and pointed it at the portal waiting for something to come running out. Only nothing ever did. He looked back at Phantom who was shaking and ectoplasm was coming from an unseen wound. Jack slowly walked up aiming his gun just in case Phantom decided to attack. He wouldn't blame him if he did. After hearing what had happened, and how Phantom was treated, Jack wouldn't blame the ghost for just letting Amity fend for itself.

"Get away," Phantom warned closing his eyes. He looked in pain, but he stood up and turned away from Jack and faced the portal tensing. Jack looked at the young ghost's back and winced knowing that the Guys in White had caused most of the scars lining it. But what got his attention was that they looked similar to what Maddie described as Danny's wounds when she wrapped them. Jack wanted to question the ghost at that. What if Phantom had saved Danny when the Guys in White were there and caught both? Tried to see if torturing Danny would set something off in Phantom? Break him maybe? Then try to get any info Maddie refused to give to them? Jack felt anger that they would do that. He knew they were hurting something to try to get something out of the ghost.

"Phantom?" Jack whispered slowly making his way to the controls. He hit the 'close portal.' Phantom nearly jumped out of his skin when the doors suddenly appeared. He turned lighting his hand up and aiming it at Jack's head. Jack put his hands up not wanting to engage the slightly delusional and frightened ghost. He could tell that Phantom wasn't completely all there by the way his eyes were. They were clouded with fear. He was petrified of Jack, and that was something Jack did not want. "I'm not going to hurt you," Jack promised calmly and took a step closer. Phantom shot an ectoblast by his head.

"Don't come any closer," Phantom hissed shaking. Jack nodded and stayed where he was. He watched as the ghost was starting to break down, and his previous thoughts came back. _They tortured this ghost and then tried to destroy what he was._ Jack understood most of the obsessiveness of ghosts, and he figured that maybe Phantom's was to protect. He was afraid to ask anymore to Maddie about the theory since she was determined to rip Phantom apart, so he kept to himself.

"Did the Guys in White have my son?" Jack asked wanting to get an answer for his thoughts. Phantom faltered slightly put off by the question. He stopped at a noise coming from upstairs as Jazz came down the stairs and out the front door. "Please, tell me. I need to know. I need to know what they did. I know what they wanted from you, and…please."

"Yes," Phantom put his hand down, but never relaxed. Jack figured that the ghost was never going to be able to relax near humans again after what they had done. They had ruined any chances of Jack getting any answers. Especially with a good word and honesty, they were thrown out the window without trying to gain the ghost's trust. And as for now, he probably doesn't trust the people he used to very well.

"Do you know what they did to him?" Jack asked relaxing his body hoping to get Phantom to relax just enough so that he could gain a sense of safety. The ghost wasn't relaxing, but he did start shaking again. His aura became powerful as well. Green and blue swirled above his suit ready to be used when necessary. Jack had only ever seen this once with another ghost when it felt trapped. It wasn't a very powerful ghost, and Jack was worried since Phantom was. Phantom felt cornered, and that was something Jack was trying to avoid. "You can go, I'm not going to keep you here. I believe you have been trapped enough," Jack assured putting his hands higher up waiting for Phantom to relax the energy swirling around him.

"I know," Phantom whispered as the energy condensed and gathered near his chest as to protect it. Jack realized they had probably tried to dissect him when he escaped. It didn't surprise him that Phantom got violent, but from what he heard, the worst Phantom did was three million in damage and a lot of research lost. He had asked about deaths, and no one would give him a straight answer. Jack watched as Phantom backed away from Jack afraid that he was going to attack.

"Were you the one that got Danny out?" Jack asked needing to know the answer. If Phantom did, he was going to just stop hunting him. Phantom looked up surprised Jack was talking to him like a person.

"Yes," Phantom answered deciding that it was best and the closest to the truth. Maybe he could get them to lighten hunting him.

"Thank you," Jack smiled gently. "Thanks for saving him when I couldn't." Phantom looked up startled. Jack took a hesitant step forward hoping that maybe he could get a few answers from Phantom. Unfortunately, it sent Phantom into panic mode, and Jack ducked as Phantom lost control. He was shaking violently and energy was blowing random vials up. Jack watched as Phantom seemed to shoot at delusions.

"Get away," Phantom screamed grabbing his head. Jack realized what was happening and quickly reached for a net hoping to keep Phantom from destroying the house. He looked up again and seen pure fear in the ghost's eyes.

"Phantom, it's all in your head," Jack informed hoping to get some sense into him, but Phantom was long gone. The Guys in White had shot him up with illegal drugs hoping to get more info on what to do when someone was being forced out of the addiction, and now Jack was the only one able to stop Phantom from freaking. He aimed carefully and shot Phantom getting him stuck to the other wall. Phantom screamed, and Jack winced at the pain that was sounding though. He was also glad that the lab was soundproof, otherwise Danny might come down and that would just be really bad for Phantom.

"Get away," Phantom whispered, and Jack felt something off. The ghost was crying, and something was telling Jack that Phantom had been broken. He growled slightly. It doesn't matter what the thing was or what it may have done, but breaking was crossing the line with him. He may not be the smartest person alive, but no one deserves what Phantom went though. He cautiously made his way up to Phantom afraid that maybe sudden movements could set Phantom off, and he get away. That would be dangerous for everyone involved.

"Phantom," Jack calmly whispered. "I know what's going on. I just want to help." Phantom slowly calmed, but his energy started surrounding the net ready to destroy it. "Please, don't. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Stop," Phantom whispered as he hung his head. Jack didn't understand until he remembered what had happened. "Please, I didn't…" Phantom lost himself in his mind, and Jack just grabbed a needle and vial filling it with water hoping to cancel out the affect of whatever was missing in Phantom's system.

"Phantom, it's okay," Jack assured moving part of the net so he could get at the ghost's arm. "It's going to feel weird, but it should help with whatever is going on." He had done an experiment with a smaller ghost in seeing what would happened if something was missing. Water was a great substitute since the ghost could make it into whatever it needed, and Jack was amazed at how the ghost did it. It couldn't completely fix the problem, but it was close enough to where the ghost could use it while the body adjusted enough so it could live without it. Phantom tilted his head to the side to glare at Jack while he injected the water. "It's okay," Jack whispered hoping the same thing would happen to Phantom.

"What's in..in it?" Phantom stammered afraid of getting yelled at for asking what was being put in his body. Jack watched as Phantom closed his eyes and his aura died down. Jack smiled gently hoping to calm the hybrid farther.

"It's just water. I once took something away from one little ghost and replaced it with water. The ghost used the water to replace what was missing, and maybe it'll work for whatever those guys were pumping into you," Jack explained slowly pulling the needle out. Phantom seemed calm, and Jack figured the reason Phantom freaked out was the sudden cut off from some drug they had him addicted to. "I don't think that anyone should have to go through what the Guys in White did." Phantom stiffened at the mention of the Guys in White. Jack remained calm not wanting Phantom to deem him as the threat. "It'll be okay, if what I've learned is correct and works for all ghosts, then you should be fine in about a week," Jack stated calmly gently grabbing the net. Phantom tensed and shot up destroying the net and crashing into a table. Jack jumped back out of the way so Phantom didn't hit him.

"Get away," Phantom yelled backing into a corner. He was trembling, and Jack watched as his eyes drooped. Phantom opened his eyes again, but they were dulled. "Don't come closer." Jack sighed and stood up from when he had ducked.

"I won't," Jack promised putting his hands up in surrender hoping not to freak the ghost out again. "I'm not going to move. Take your time."

"Why are you being nice?" Phantom asked wearily as his system started working on the water. Jack smiled as Phantom started getting drowsy.

"I have a limit," Jack explained slowly walking up to Phantom. "I think you've been through enough already, and you saved my family probably more times than I can count." Phantom tried to bury himself farther into the wall as Jack kneeled in front of him.

"It wasn't water, was it?" Phantom mumbled.

"No, it was water," Jack assured gently grabbing Phantom's wrist to take his pulse. Some ghosts had a pulse that ran though their body to get energy though it. "I'm not sure on everything about how it works, but it will make you drowsy at first." Phantom looked at him with worry.

"Nothing going to happen to me right?" Phantom asked like a little child. Jack felt his heart swell. Ghost or not, that was what Phantom was: a young child trying to make the best of what life threw at him.

"No, I won't let it," Jack whispered as Phantom slipped into unconsciousness. He gently picked the ghost up noticing that he weighed almost nothing. "I guess they starved you to," Jack whispered knowing his son was thin as well. Jack took him to the guest room of the house and laid him gently on the bed. "You'll be safe here," Jack whispered pulling the blanket over Phantom's body. A shudder ran though his body, but Jack knew that Phantom would fine and that his plan worked.

* * *

"Is Danny here?" Maddie asked entering the home and looking around nervously. Jack looked up from the couch.

"He was, until Sam came and he went with her to Tucker's," Jack answered catching the table on fire. He quickly put it out. "Sorry." Maddie sighed.

"Okay, thanks," she whispered heading up to Danny's room. Jack sighed thinking of the ghost he had in the guest room. He wasn't going to tell Maddie just yet of it, and he was a little embarrassed that he had helped the ghost instead of catching him. The Guys in White had a bounty, but it went away after two days after Phantom escaped. Jack figured Phantom screwed up an experiment, and they wanted him back as fast as possible. Jack sighed figuring he should check on Phantom. He walked up the steps quietly and opened the guest bedroom to see Phantom sitting on the bed with the bed made so well you could bounce a quarter off it.

"Why did you help me?" Phantom whispered looking at his hands. He was paler and his eyes were darker than Jack remembered from earlier. Phantom reminded Jack of a drug addict, and he felt terrible for it. It wouldn't take long for Phantom to recover from it since his makeup could process things quicker, and from what Jack knew about ghosts, Phantom would be able to recover there. Jack sighed and walked slowly over to Phantom. He wasn't tense, but he seemed more alert.

"You saved my son when I couldn't even begin to think of where he could be," Jack whispered. "It's the least I could do." Phantom looked up and smiled slightly. He moved slightly and winced. "Do you know what they used?" Phantom sighed and looked back down at his hands.

"They never told me what they were sticking in me," Phantom responded sadly. "If I asked, they…" Phantom cut off as tears started down his face. Jack gently put his hand over Phantom's.

"The Fenton's aren't going after you anymore," Jack offered. Phantom looked up alarmed that it was a trap. "As long as you come back here in the morning and evening."

"Why?" Phantom snapped as a shudder racked his thin frame. "So you can get what you want?"

"No," Jack stated sternly. "You need to. In the lab, you revealed to me a side that could be extremely dangerous if you don't get help." Phantom looked up slightly dazed.

"I don't understand. I can only remember bits and pieces," Phantom mumbled as he started shaking. Jack smiled slightly as the hybrid looked up at him confused.

"You're going though withdraw. They were probably shooting you up with who knows how many different types of addictive drugs," Jack explained standing up and going into the bathroom and grabbing a cup and filling it with water. He walked back in to see Phantom standing and looking out a window. "Here, it should work without me having to inject it." Phantom stiffened at the end of the sentence.

"I remember you sticking something in my arm and said that it was water," Phantom whispered turning to him. "That was what put me out." Jack nodded.

"From what I learned about another experiment," Jack began a little excited. Phantom recoiled at the tone. "Your body can take water and use it as a replacement for something until it learned how to operate without it. If we could find a way to duplicate that, we could find better ways to help people recover from addiction."

"I don't want to be an experiment," Phantom muttered backing away, and then did Jack realize he went off into his own theories.

"I'm sorry," Jack apologized not wanting to upset the ghost. "Just something I was thinking about. I think you've been through enough, but you still should take the water." Phantom looked at the cup in Jack's hand and closed his eyes.

"I can't, it hurts," Phantom mumbled. "It hurts." Jack cautiously walked forward to look closer at Phantom's neck line to see if it was anything on the surface causing the discomfort.

"Can I see?" Jack asked not wanting to get too close and have Phantom disappear. "Please, maybe I can help?" Phantom looked up at him with fear in his eyes. "I'll try not to do anything to hurt you. I just want to see if there is anything there that maybe I can fix."

"Okay," Phantom whispered shaky. Jack made sure not to have any sudden movement when he kneeled in front of Phantom. Phantom tensed and closed his eyes as he trembled.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Can you open your eyes for me?" Jack asked watching Phantom slowly open them. "I want to be able to see if you're in pain or not, and I can tell you probably won't say it, but I can tell though your eyes," Jack explained his reason as he reached for the neckline of Phantom's jumpsuit. Phantom took in a shaky breath remembering the last day. The worst day when they torn him down so far that he wasn't going to be able to stand back up very easily. It was his breaking point, but he wasn't going to let them win.

"I…I," Phantom stammered wanting to back away knowing that he could. "Please, don't, I can't do this," Phantom muttered reaching to stop Jack from pulling the zipper down. Jack looked at Phantom sadly realizing something was done that Phantom wasn't too happy or comfortable with. "Please."

"I'm not going to take it all the way, just enough to see where the redness from your neck is starting," Jack pointed out to the redness right at the neckline of the suit. "That's all I need to see, I promise." Phantom stepped away feeling slightly empowered when Jack didn't follow and try to force him.

"I'll be fine," Phantom murmured holding his chest. Jack sat back as Phantom tried to hold himself together. "I have to."

"Phantom, I don't know what they did, or what it is, but you are far from fine right now. The only thing that'll help you is if you get water into your body," Jack urged not wanting Phantom to run and then put the city in danger. Phantom was unstable, and Jack wasn't going to let him wonder around like that. Phantom reached for the zipper of his suit and pulled it down enough so that only his neck would show and walked closer to Jack. Jack looked into Phantom's eyes to see hostility and fear. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I've heard that before," Phantom growled. Normally Jack would have shot back at the ghost, but he could tell that Phantom was insecure and that would only make everything worse. The best thing was to let Phantom think he was in control, and Jack knew that hopefully he would realize that. As he looked at the redness, he noticed bruising around Phantom's neck as well. There was one that looked like a rope was wrapped around his neck, and then another looked like someone held him down.

"Can you show me where it hurts the most?" Jack asked offering his large hand. Phantom looked at it confused for a moment before he realized that Jack wanted him to guide it where it hurt.

"Everything hurts," Phantom whispered looking down. He gently took Jack's hand anyway and headed for the base of his neck getting shakier the closer to the skin Jack's hand got. "Please don't hurt me."

"I'll try not to," Jack promised gently pressing on it. Phantom winced as Jack tried to feel for anything that might give him a clue as to what was causing it. Jack frowned when he realized what it probably was. "I think I know what it is, but I doubt I can get it out with you conscious."

"What is it?" Phantom asked fearfully. Jack sighed and looked up into Phantom's petrified eyes.

"I did this once, but that was only to see what would happen," Jack explained. "It's an injection of calcium. It's hardened so chances are they did it in the middle of the week. But I thought that the ghost's body would absorb it. I was wrong, and I had to get it out. The ghost wasn't very big to begin with, and either was the injection, but I didn't leave it in long enough for it to solidify." Phantom just blinked not understanding the point exactly.

"Why?" Phantom asked curiously, and Jack wondered if maybe Phantom was into science himself.

"I had a theory that I kinda explained to them. I may have been part of the reason that they injected it into you," Jack whispered looking down feeling slightly guilty. Phantom looked at his boots still not getting it, but decided not to press it.

"How long can it stay?" Phantom asked worriedly. "Would it kill me again?" Jack looked up at the tone Phantom had used.

"I don't know; I never kept it in long enough to find out. I didn't want to put any of the ghosts at risk," Jack explained pressing slightly harder. Phantom whimpered, and Jack let his hand drop. "I can get water in a vial like what I did in the lab, but I don't know if it'll put you out like it did before. You're more stable now, but I'm not letting you leave with that calcium stuck in your neck."

"Do you have sleeping pills?" Phantom asked shyly. "They work as well."

"Have you taken them before as a ghost?" Jack asked tilting his head in confusion. Phantom nodded.

"They did there to see if they would kill me," Phantom mumbled rubbing his arm and shaking again. Jack noticed this shaking was more like what it was in the lab than earlier in their conversation. "It just put me out for a couple hours. It ran though my system fast." Jack nodded figuring as much.

"I can get some, but are you sure?" Jack asked wondering what possessed the ghost to trust him. Phantom looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"I think I'll be fine," Phantom whispered as a shudder racked his body. "I also think that you at least know what you're trying to do." Jack nodded and walked into the hallway and stepped over to his bathroom.

"Why is Phantom in the guest room?" Maddie asked walking out in the hallway. She looked worriedly down the hall. "Why don't you have in the lab?"

"He saved Danny," Jack whispered pulling her into the bathroom with him. "The Guys in White had Danny. They used him against Phantom." Maddie gasped looking at the door.

"You don't really believe that do you?" she asked narrowing her eyes. Jack sighed and ran a hand though his hair.

"I gave him my trust for saving Danny, and he gave me his for letting me get the calcium they injected into his neck so he can get through the withdraw," Jack explained grabbing the sleeping pills.

"Withdraw? I didn't think ghosts could be addicts," Maddie mused looking thoughtful. Jack sighed.

"They can, but let's not look into it, okay?" Jack whispered pulling her into a hug. "From what you told me about Danny, Phantom has the same wounds. From what I guessed was his obsession, wouldn't keeping him from saving someone be torture for him." Maddie looked at her husband and sighed.

"I guess so," she whispered stepping away from Jack. "Danny called and said that he was sleeping at Tucker's. I told him I wanted him home, but he said it was late, and he wanted to spend time with his friends. I'm going to sleep in his room tonight if that's okay."

"You don't need my permission," Jack whispered in her ear leaning forward. "I'm always going to be there for you." Maddie smiled glad that Jack loved her no matter how many nights she stayed in her son's room during that week. Jack kissed her and walked out and to the guest room where Phantom was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. He was trembling so bad that Jack was afraid that maybe he should inject Phantom with water again just so the ghost would sit still.

"You ever see something white being injected in a person and see them scream and not be able to do anything as they pass out and are dragged away," Phantom mumbled blankly staring at the ceiling. Jack slowly walked up to him. "Then you see them take the same stuff and inject into your arm and you can't scream, you just sit there and take the pain unsure of how to react." Jack stopped and watched as Phantom slowly sat up. "I think that should be investigated, but no one will look into it since I'm a ghost. I don't have rights, but I'm pretty sure the people that were there do. Why did they use humans if they are ghost hunters?" Jack's mouth was hanging open surprised at the bluntness Phantom had put that in. "Mr. Fenton?" He was surprised would call him that.

"Phantom," he began but watched as Phantom looked sadly at the ground afraid he did something wrong. "I don't have an answer, but you do have rights. Don't let them tell you different. Were you born in America?" Phantom nodded, and Jack winced when he played back what he said, then became confused, but shrugged it off. "You have rights. I have the pills, can you get them down?" Phantom looked at them unsure.

"I don't know," he whispered as Jack handed him a couple, but he was shaking so badly that one fell. Phantom closed his eyes. "Probably not with as bad as I'm shaking." Jack winced at the hurt Phantom held in his voice and eyes. "They had crushed them up and injected them straight into my system though my stomach."

"I'm not doing that," Jack stated sternly. "That's way too dangerous." Phantom looked up at him and smiled slightly. "However, I might be able to get you to stop shaking, but you have to trust me." Phantom looked down as a shudder ran though his body again. Jack knew there was little time before the ghost would lose his cool.

"What do you have to do?" Phantom asked looking up at Jack. Jack held up a small vial that was empty.

"Fill this with water and inject it in your arm," he explained hoping that Phantom would be able to handle it. It was the only thing he could think of at the time. Phantom looked at the needle warily.

"I…I" Phantom stammered again. Jack let the ghost gain control of himself more. "I can handle it," he whispered more to himself than to Jack. Jack picked up the cup he had wanted Phantom to originally drink and sucked the water into the vial. Phantom was tense when Jack kneeled in front of him again. Jack held out his hand letting Phantom give Jack his arm so that way Phantom would still be in control. Phantom let his arm drop into Jack's hand, and Jack gently pulled down Phantom's glove so he could get to his inner elbow.

"This is easier than you in that net," Jack smiled softly trying to get Phantom to relax somewhat so it didn't hurt him as badly. Phantom tried to smile, but it didn't work as well when the needle gently poked him. Phantom stiffened and Jack was afraid that something went wrong when Phantom shook one more time. "Phantom, you okay, buddy?" Phantom nodded looking at Jack hoping to get it over with quickly. Jack inserted the needle and emptied the water into Phantom's system. He stopped shaking and just stared at Jack for a few moments. Jack was slightly creeped out by it.

"That was weird," Phantom mumbled taking his arm away. Jack stood up and handed Phantom the pills. "Why didn't it make me pass out like last time?" Jack smiled.

"Your body knows what it needs to do," Jack said giving him the cup of water. "It's realizing that whatever drug you were addicted to is no longer being put in, it needs something to use as a false thing to trick your mind. I'm not entirely sure how it works, but it's safer than testing every drug out there until we find it." Phantom nodded.

"This is still going to hurt," he muttered putting them in his mouth and swallowing. He held the base of his neck and winced. "I was right," he muttered darkly. "I never was one to do drugs, how is it that I get addicted to them after I die?" Jack looked at the teen and realized that he died at a young age.

"Can I ask a question?" Jack asked as Phantom looked up at him wearily. He about fell over.

"You don't have much time," he whispered closing his eyes as his breathing slowed.

"How did you die?" Jack asked. He couldn't help it; he was a scientist. Phantom slightly opened his eyes to look at him and smiled in his delusional state that the pills put him in.

"Never really said I was completely dead, now did I? However, I did manage to get myself electrocuted half to death," he mumbled falling backwards on the bed. He grinned. "Literally," Phantom murmured as he slipped away.

Jack stood there shocked unsure of what to think when he remember the matter at hand and the reason he needed Phantom out in the first place. He grabbed the kit he had previously made for emergencies, and took out the scalpel. He pulled back Phantom's jumpsuit so he could get to his neck easier, but the bruises on Phantom's chest ticked him off beyond what he had been expecting. He ignored them in favor of getting the solid calcium out before looking farther into the bruising. He put a towel under Phantom's neck to prevent ectoplasm from staining the sheets. Red and green slowly creeped out of the incision, and Jack understood why Phantom said half to death. He was still alive, somewhat. He could ask about the technicalities later as he opened the skin up enough to see the calcium. He dug it out and noticed it was in a perfect circle, which is what happened even when it was liquid. He put the info aside not wanting to really learn anything from the pain and torture Phantom went though.

"What did they really do to you?" Jack whispered pulling Phantom's jumpsuit farther down so he could see the hybrid's chest. Bruising went all way the under his jumpsuit, and Jack figured they did everything they could think of to the ghost to break him. Phantom shifted, and Jack figured he'd have to wait on those answers. He zipped Phantom's suit back up after dressing and wrapping the incision he made to get the calcium deposit out. Jack walked back into the bathroom and cleaned off the scalpel and towel he kept under Phantom's neck. He may have kept it if it wasn't for the fact that Phantom had been though hell. He heard something fall and ran out of the bathroom to see Phantom in the corner trembling violently. "Easy, Phantom. It's okay," Jack stated calmly walking up to the hybrid.

"What…what," Phantom stammered holding his neck to protect it. Jack walked up to him and kneeled down carefully. Phantom looked up at him with betrayal feeling as though Jack didn't keep his promise. "Why?"

"Phantom," Jack whispered holding out his hand. "I only took the calcium out; I didn't do anymore than that." Phantom was still shaking, and Jack started to wonder if maybe Phantom was delusional again. "It's okay."

"No, something doesn't feel right," Phantom whispered pulling his legs to his chest. Jack didn't know what to do.

"Phantom, I can't help you unless you tell me what is wrong," Jack mumbled hoping to help the young ghost. Phantom just shook more. "Please, I didn't do anything more than remove the top part of your suit so I could get to it better. I seen the bruising, but I didn't go farther than necessary, I promise." Phantom looked up unsure.

"What..what did you really see?" Phantom asked timidly. Jack sighed and sat back giving Phantom some room.

"A young boy who was tortured by evil vermin," Jack stated sternly. Phantom seemed okay with the answer as he tried to stand. He almost fell back down until Jack caught his shoulder. Phantom winced in pain, but seemed to lean all his weight into Jack. "Want back on the bed?"

"I should go," Phantom mumbled. Jack looked at the clock and realized that it was almost three in the morning.

"No, stay the night here, you aren't in any condition to go out there in the dark, ghost or not," Jack ordered. "That's when you are more likely to get caught again." Phantom looked up at him with a smile. He had already called Sam and told her that he was fine and that he would more than likely end up staying at his own house, just as Phantom. She didn't think it was a good idea until he told her that his dad thought he saved himself, but Phantom didn't want to act like he had nowhere else to go.

"Alright, can I make call though? I have friends, and they have been helping me out," Phantom asked as Jack helped him sit on the bed. Jack nodded and left to get the phone. When he came back Phantom was lying on his back.

"Phantom, you still with me?" Jack questioned holding out the phone for the ghost to take only to see that Phantom was out. "Guess not. I hope whoever he was going to call isn't too worried. He didn't seem like it."

* * *

**Danny: I hate you...**

**Me: Anyone want to guess what Phantom's addicted to?**

**Danny:...You know how many drugs are there...the chances of them being able to get it right are small.**

**Me: Shut up, it's one of the common ones, don't worry about that...now if you guess right, I'll put the next part up right away...if not then I want at least seven reviews...got it**

**Danny: Remember, this has skipped over the main parts os Silent Tears for the first week, and now we're in the second week...the last part of Silent hasn't happened, and this is from Jack's view more than anything else. Any questions? Ask, because she wrote on this for twelve hours straight and it ended up thirty pages...keep her writing and this also goes with Seeing Sounds**

**Me: I love you people!**


	2. The Withdraw

Broken Records Part Two

* * *

When Jack woke up the next morning, Phantom was gone. Jack sighed sad that the ghost left, but then remembered that Phantom was to come back in the morning and then later in the night for checkups. He walked downstairs to the lab hoping that maybe Phantom would be there, he wasn't. Jack looked down afraid that maybe Phantom forgot in his haze. He walked back upstairs and had breakfast with his wife and daughter. Danny came in not long after with a smile. He seemed pretty happy at the moment and said that he already had breakfast. Maddie smiled at him as he went upstairs to change his clothes. Jack sighed as Maddie started cleaning the dishes. He headed back down to the lab hoping to find something to help track Phantom just in case.

"Sorry, I almost forgot," a voice said from behind him. Jack jumped and turned around to face Phantom floating there silently looking at the floor. He looked up at Jack. "I ran into the bandage and remembered our deal. Sorry if I'm late or something."

"No, it's fine," Jack assured glad that Phantom had remembered. He turned and calmed his beating heart. Phantom scared the daylights out of him.

"Why did you want me again? I was kinda in and out of what happened last night..er this morning?" Phantom asked landing on the ground. No sound came from it, but Jack figured that was because Phantom didn't weigh anything from being almost starved and being a ghost.

"You might be feeling fine now," Jack began as he grabbed a cup and some water. "But you're still going though withdraw for the next couple of days. Humans usually take them about a couple weeks, but if what I learned is correct, then a couple days, you should be fine." Phantom looked at the ground.

"Withdraw sounds like something for therapy," Phantom muttered. Jack turned to Phantom and gave a sad smile.

"It is a type of reaction for people who do drugs or drink heavily," Jack explained. Phantom seemed to back away ashamed, and Jack smiled at the hybrid hoping to comfort the ghost. "It's nothing to be afraid or ashamed of. Especially since you had no control over any of this, don't feel like it's wrong or anything, okay?"

"It's easy for you to say," Phantom muttered keeping his eyes to the ground. Jack grabbed the cup of water and walked up to the young ghost.

"It might be, but I'm also the only one that knows about it," Jack comforted. "I won't tell anyone; they don't need to know. This is something that you need to do, so don't give up on me, alright? You had no control over anything." Phantom looked up at him and then at the cup. He started shaking again.

"This'll go away when I'm done right?" Phantom asked taking the cup and taking a small sip. It was just plain water, and it amazed Phantom that it helped. Jack turned around and started doing something on the table trying to get something to help keep Phantom calm.

"I hope so," Jack whispered, but Phantom heard it all the same.

"What do you mean?" Phantom asked walking up to him. He stopped suddenly realizing how much trust he had put into his dad these past few hours. Jack turned to face Phantom.

"I don't know all the details," Jack answered honestly. "This is something I'm come up with on the spot that worked. I only have theories, Phantom. I'm sorry, but I'm not sure myself." Phantom looked down at the cup and started shaking again. Jack watched afraid that it wasn't working now, but he realized Phantom was scared this time, not because of the withdraw. "Phantom, I know it's a lot, especially after what's happened, but this is all I got. I don't have much on you to begin with. This is treading on new waters for me."

"It's…it's...okay," Phantom sputtered trying not to spill his water. Jack took the couple steps towards him and kneeled down to his level and lightly put his arms around the ghost. Phantom coiled his muscles, but didn't move from his spot.

"I'll figure something out if this doesn't work, okay?" Jack assured. "Don't worry over it too much." Phantom felt trapped.

"Mr. Fenton, please, I know you're trying to help, but this is too much," Phantom whispered closing his eyes. Jack pulled back and realized that Phantom was terrified of people in general. "I don't want people hugging me if that's okay."

"It's okay, I'm a father, so that's all I could think of at the time," Jack whispered sadly. Phantom looked up and smiled.

"Thanks for the concern, but physical contact has been a lot harder since I got out," Phantom whispered looking down and backing away a couple steps. Jack reached his hand for Phantom.

"Let's work on that then," Jack smiled trying to get Phantom to lighten up around him at least. Maybe if he helped Phantom, then he would find a way to help his own son, and that was all that mattered. Jack didn't know why, but he felt slightly protective of Phantom now. Phantom lifted his own and put it in Jack's larger one. "I think I can help with that. I once volunteered at a home where they were helping abusive animals, and they would gently work their way to getting the animal to trust them. It was in high school."

"Are you comparing me to an animal?" Phantom asked annoyed. Jack grinned widely.

"No, but I believe the same would apply," he snickered as Phantom rolled his eyes. Jack smiled glad Phantom opened up a little. "They were also telling us that they use the same thing with abused children. I would count you in that area as well." Phantom's smile disappeared as he looked at the floor. Jack looked at him concerned. "You know I didn't mean to upset you, but it was something that part of the story. I should've stopped at the animals, huh?" Jack asked trying to lighten Phantom's mood.

"Yeah," Phantom mumbled taking his hand away. Jack looked at the floor afraid he may have really hurt Phantom.

"I didn't mean anything bad by it," Jack whispered hoping to get Phantom to open back up. "I guess my thoughts get caught up with me, and sometimes I can't stop myself."

"It's okay," Phantom muttered. "I'll be back later, okay?" Jack shook his head.

"Come on, don't go," Jack pleaded. "We can change the subject. Please?" Phantom looked at Jack and smiled faintly as he started to disappear. Jack looked at the cup that still had some water in it. "Wait, you still have to finish the cup." Phantom suddenly became solid and looked at the cup.

"There's about a third full," Phantom mumbled. Jack handed it to him.

"I will inject the rest if you don't finish. So, please, just drink the rest," Jack added. "If not, then you may not last the entire day." Phantom sipped the rest slowly.

"Thanks," Phantom whispered looking at the ground. Jack put his hand under Phantom's chin and lifted his head gently.

"Keep your head up," Jack smiled. "It'll help. Also, if you feel shaky or just that something is off, please come back here immediately. I don't want to see you get hurt, or end up accidently hurting someone else, alright?" Phantom nodded.

"I will," he assured and took off. Jack sighed hoping that Phantom would be okay.

* * *

A couple days later Jack woke up to Phantom hovering over him. Maddie had fallen asleep downstairs with Jazz, and Danny was with Tucker doing a project. Jack jumped out of bed and grabbed an ecto gun.

"You really need to stop that," Jack stated relaxing as Phantom backed himself into a wall. Jack sighed realizing that every time Phantom did that, he ended up trapping himself. "What is it?" Jack asked knowing that if he stayed on the whole scaring thing, Phantom would get annoyed instead and then they get nowhere.

"I'm not feeling all that well," Phantom whispered taking small steps. Jack couldn't see the cocky know-it-all hero Phantom used to be anymore, and now Phantom was like another son to Jack. Jack noticed that Phantom kept one arm behind him, and that he was shaking slightly. Phantom looked up and Jack also noticed that his eyes were dilated. He looked like he was in some kind of high.

"You're coming out of the withdraw, which is great, but what's with hiding your arm?" Jack asked worried for Phantom's safety. Phantom just shied away as Jack slowly stepped closer. "Let me see it," Jack requested calmly holding out his hand. He realized that with a kind word to Phantom, he would do anything you asked. Phantom looked at him and slowly let his arm fall in Jack's hand. Jack looked at the scared teen's eyes before examining the arm. He noticed at first that Phantom seemed to have been tied up and then something was forced into his arm. "Did they get you again?" Jack asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Phantom mumbled shaking again. "I was fighting another ghost when they shot a net at me. I couldn't get out, but the ghosts have heard about me being there. So the ghost attacked them and set me free. It's weird being saved by someone who wants your pelt." Phantom winced as Jack gently placed a finger over the needle mark and pressed hoping to get some of the drug out.

"This'll set you back, but only for a couple days," Jack whispered as some cream colored liquid came out. Jack grabbed a small container and gently ran it under Phantom's arm to catch it. Phantom began to shake more violently. "It's going to be worse though."

"Like I didn't already have enough problems," Phantom muttered. Jack gently led Phantom back to the guest room where he had put everything he may have needed for Phantom.

"If I can get the results back soon on what they had been shooting you up with, then maybe I can make it so that way maybe I can help more," Jack explained as Phantom pulled off his glove and sat on the bed. Jack pulled out the kit and set it next to Phantom. "This might sting a little, but if your body works similar to a human's, then I don't want you to get sick." Phantom smiled up at him slightly.

"Thanks," he whispered as Jack dabbed the cloth in the antiseptic and gently set it on the needle mark. It had been ripped out of Phantom none too gently by the looks of it. Phantom winced as it started stinging.

"Can you stay tonight then?" Jack asked looking at the ghost. Phantom looked down.

"I have to make a couple calls," he whispered. "I have friends who would be worried about me." Jack nodded and grabbed out a phone. It was black with Phantom's symbol on it.

"Here, I figured you could use it," Jack said handing Phantom the phone. "I have my number first, then Maddie's. You can add your friends on it to. I put a tracking bacon in it, and only you can activate it. It'll send a signal to mine and Maddie's phone so we can find you." Phantom looked up at him surprised.

"You didn't have to," Phantom sputtered shocked that Jack would do something like that for him.

"I know, but now you're part of the Fenton family now," Jack exclaimed grinning. "I had talked with Maddie about it last night. She said that it would be fine. She already knew you were here, and that I was helping you." Phantom started shaking again as the drugs in his system started affecting him.

"I don't feel so good," Phantom mumbled holding his head. Jack sighed and helped Phantom to the bathroom where he threw up.

"Well, at least I can think of a couple drugs now," Jack smiled as Phantom glared at him for a moment before sitting on the floor. "I may need help. Phantom, I know that you don't want anyone else to know, but can I at least have Maddie help me? I can't do this by myself, and she might know things that I don't." Phantom looked up at him wearily trying to process what he had said. When he did, he looked up unsurely at Jack.

"I…don't know," Phantom mumbled trying not to throw up again. He held his stomach as Jack put a hand on the ghost's forehead. Phantom tensed and tried to move away.

"Hey, I'm just checking," Jack whispered as Phantom ran his back into the bathtub. He whimpered in pain from the force. "Your temp is a little high, please, Phantom, there is only so much I can do."

"As long as she doesn't tell anyone," Phantom whispered shaking again. Jack helped Phantom stand.

"I'll get her, and you can take a shower, it should help," Jack instructed standing up himself. Phantom leaned against the sink breathing heavily. "She can bring you some of Danny's old sweats. He won't notice. Is that okay?" Phantom nodded giving up. He needed help, and this was the only thing he had at moment. Jack stayed for a few moments to make sure that Phantom was going to be okay. He left the bathroom leaving the door cracked just in case. He heard the water running when he exited the bedroom.

* * *

"Maddie?" Jack called walking down the steps. Maddie looked up from going through a scrap book. She looked up with tears in her eyes. "I need your help."

"Did Phantom break your trust?" she growled glaring in the direction of the guest room.

"No, he kept his promises. Mads, he's sick, and I don't know what else to do," Jack explained walking up to her. Maddie sighed losing her anger.

"We just got Danny back, and now he's back to disappearing," Maddie sighed picking up a picture of a younger Danny hugging her. "I don't want to help some ghost. I want to help my son."

"Mads, I know, but maybe helping Phantom can also help Danny? Please, he really needs it," Jack pleaded sitting next to her. "He knows what happened to Danny, and probably was put though the same things. Test something to work on with him, and if it works, we can use it to help Danny." Maddie looked up at her husband thoughtful.

"But, is he telling the truth?" Maddie asked. "How do you know he didn't say that just to get your help?"

"He was delirious when he said it," Jack mumbled. "He's was in and out of it when he told me. I don't even know if he remembers telling me that." Maddie looked down at the scrapbook and sighed.

"Fine, I'll help, but only if I get to ask him questions," Maddie augured looking up at her husband. Jack smiled.

"Alright, just stay clear of questions about his time in the Guys in White," Jack warned. Maddie shot a glare at him. "It gets pretty bad. He told me one story, and to be honest, I don't want to know anymore." Maddie looked at the saddened look Jack gave her. "But they no longer have my respect, and I don't want them anywhere near this house or the kids. They hadn't just used ghosts in their experiments, Mads. They tortured humans, and our son was one of them." Maddie held a gasp surprised they would do something like that. "Please, Phantom is still healing. I have him taking a shower now. He threw up, and I think he's gaining a fever," Jack pleaded.

"I'll get him some of Danny's clothes that he never wears," Maddie said standing up and heading to her son's room. "Still have some questions for the ghost later though." Jack smiled.

"Be nice, and he'll tell you anything. I'm not kidding. I asked him how he died, and I got a pretty odd answer," Jack smiled. "Hybrids, anyone?"

"Yes," Maddie grinned as her husband cheered her up. She walked up the steps and disappeared. Jack pulled out the small container with some of the drug Phantom had running in his system. He walked down to the lab and put it in the mass spectrophotometer. A machine that would identify the parts of substance put in it, only difference was that Jack and Maddie had added parts of it to indentify different parts of ectoplasm.

"Alright, what are you addicted to?" Jack mumbled typing in the password and getting through to the results. His eyes widen at the results, surprised that the government would use drugs taken from dealers to experiment on people with.

The screen flashed blankly the chemical compound of pure methamphetamine.

* * *

Maddie walked out of her son's room with an extra pair of sweats and an older shirt. According to Jack, Phantom was slightly smaller than Danny, so she figured that Danny's clothes could fit the young ghost. Just knowing that is what made Maddie feel slightly guilty about hunting Phantom. He was so young when he died.

"Phantom?" she asked walking into the bathroom where her husband had left the ghost. Phantom's eyes were the only thing she could see through the curtain.

"Maddie?" he acknowledged. She could hear his voice shake and the pain that he was no doubtingly in.

"I have some clothes of Danny's. There are a little small on him, but they might fit you," Maddie explained setting the clothes on the corner. She didn't notice Phantom wince thinking of what they might be. They probably did fit in his condition now.

"Thanks," he mumbled trying to maintain his upright position. He had thrown up everything he had in his stomach, and now he just felt like crap while the warm water ran down his back. He had dirt, blood, and ectoplasm come out. He was surprised and had to remember that sometimes to take a shower in ghost form to make sure that half is clean to. He smiled before a spasm of pain went down his back. Maddie had yet to leave she just watched the form on the other side of the shower curtain move as in pain.

"Do you want anything? I had a cousin who went though withdraw, and he was in a lot of pain," Maddie whispered remembering her cousin's screams when he was trying to quit drugs. "He relapsed twice during it." Phantom's green eyes had shown though the curtain.

"Why are you telling me…this?" Phantom sputtered out as a shudder racked his body, and he grabbed the handle on the side to keep himself from falling on the floor. Maddie wanted to help, but thought better of it since Jack told her that Phantom was afraid of people. She waited until Phantom opened his eyes again.

"I was there helping him, so I know how to help. That's why Jack wanted my help," Maddie explained hoping that Phantom would be okay with it. His green eyes had dulled, and Maddie was worried that he wasn't too keen on having her help. She realized that it wasn't her helping that was making him feel bad, but the fact that he needed help in the first place. He had always been the one helping everyone else, so this was something he wasn't use to. "Do you like soup? Or I can make something else?"

"Yeah," Phantom whispered closing his eyes and breathing heavily. Maddie watched as Phantom slowly sat on the floor. "That'll be fine."

"I'll be back later, then with it. I think Jack is working on trying to figure out what they had in you," Maddie explained to the young ghost. "Try not to hurt yourself. Jack can't hear you, and I might have to go to the store. Alright?"

"Okay," Phantom mumbled becoming nothing but a dark spot in the shower.

"When you are finished, just go back to sleep," Maddie ordered lightly and walked out of the room. She could faintly hear Phantom sigh as another shudder racked his abused body.

* * *

"Jack, I'm going to the store," Maddie informed walking down the steps to the lab. Jack looked up with a worried frown. "What was it?"

"Pure meth, I'm surprised the little guy survived," Jack stated sadly looking back at the results. "I mean this has nothing in it to die it down. It's the real pure stuff. There isn't anything else in it to keep it from destroying a person's system." Maddie walked over to him and kissed his head.

"If they didn't give him much, his body can handle it. He is a ghost," Maddie explained looking at results. She frowned at the amount Jack still had in the container.

"I'm pretty sure they tried to over dose him," Jack sighed. Maddie looked at her husband confused.

"I thought you hated him," she whispered looking into Jack's eyes. Jack smiled faintly.

"I never said that. I wanted to learn from him, but I would never treat him like they did. I wouldn't have pumped him full of addictive illegal drugs to get results," Jack explained shutting the computer. "How is he?"

"He's still shaky, and now I feel bad for being mean to him," Maddie sighed looking away. Jack smiled.

"At least we can help him though this. He deserves some kindness from humans. They sure did seem like the good guys when I was talking to them, but now, I don't want anywhere now our house, the kids, or Phantom," Jack muttered darkly. "I thought that we were supposed to be the good guys, but now, I'm not so sure."

"We are the good guys," Maddie comforted. "The Guys in White aren't. We'll create a truce with Phantom and fight them. Then we can learn more about ghosts from Phantom. We make nice to him, then we can get the info he has on them. Maybe he'll let us take a sample?"

"No, I'm not experimenting on him. The Guys in White have probably destroyed anything worth learning from him," Jack stated sternly. "I think he's been through enough." Maddie smiled glad her husband stood up for something he believed.

"I'm going to be back later. Check on Phantom to make sure he doesn't do something stupid. He may not say it, but he is in extreme pain. He could become desperate enough to try to hurt himself just to make it stop. My cousin cut himself while in this state. I would suggest putting the shield up so he can't get out," Maddie explained kissing her husband one more time before leaving. Jack smiled glad his wife was supporting his decision to help the young boy.

"I'll make sure that he doesn't," Jack whispered looking at the blank screen. He grabbed some of his ghost research that he thought could help Phantom. He started walking to the door when he stopped and started back to the table and grabbed a couple things he had questions on. If the first plan didn't work, maybe getting Phantom's mind off the pain would. He smiled and started up the stairs. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed some fudge and crackers.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Danny asked walking into the room slightly. He had made sure that they still thought that he was working with Sam and Tucker while he was going through this, but it was hard just getting out of bed. It wasn't as bad as human, but his ghost form couldn't take much more.

"I'm just grabbing a snack," Jack grinned trying to keep his son from finding out about the ghost that was in the guest room. "How you feeling?"

"Better, a little sore," Danny replied smiling at his dad's goofy grin. As soon as Jack turned around Danny held his arm as a shot of pain ran up it. "Sam was hoping I could stay for a movie night. Can I?" Jack didn't really want Danny gone for too long, but he also didn't want him knowing about the ghost upstairs. He decided that it was best if Danny was out of the house in case Phantom screamed out.

"Yeah, just call when you get there, and please, be careful," Jack pleaded looking into his son's eyes. Danny smiled.

"I will," he ran outside. Jack sighed and grabbed a Sprite for Phantom hoping that'll settle his stomach. He began up the steps when he heard a thud coming from the guest room. He ran the rest of the way up the stairs and into the room to see Phantom leaning against the wall on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked cautiously walking up to the ghost. Phantom looked up at him, and tried to smile but a pain shot through his arm again. He bit back a scream. Jack kneeled down in front of him and took his arm. "Maddie said that you would have phantom pains going though your body. It wants the drug they had put in."

"Can't you use the water thing again?" Phantom asked shaking. Jack sighed.

"We can try, but for whatever reason, it's not really working," Jack said getting some water in a cup. "I had injected some in before you took a shower when you were in some half passed out state, but nothing happened." Phantom looked down at his feet. He now was wearing the sweats Maddie had given him, and sadly they fit perfectly, if not a little big. It worried him on how much weight he really lost. They were too tight on him last time, and now they seemed slightly large.

"I think the world hates me," Phantom mumbled as he took the glass and sipped it. He was still shaking and another pain shot though his spine this time. He dropped the cup and leaned forward trying to make it stop. Jack held the ghost's hand as Phantom squeezed it trying to lessen his pain. He slowly released as the pain died away.

"You okay now?" Jack asked worriedly. Phantom nodded, and Jack helped him stand up to move to the bed. Phantom sat down and tried to catch his breath. He was shaking that Jack felt like he should do something. "Phantom?"

"Yeah," Phantom whispered as pain shot up his leg. He pulled it up and started massaging it hoping to lessen the pain. Jack reached for some of his research that he hoped might help, but now he wasn't so sure. Phantom looked up at him.

"I know what they used," Jack whispered not wanting to keep it from Phantom. Phantom looked up surprised. "I won't tell until after you get though this, okay? I don't want you going around trying to get it yourself. I don't want to have to do this on your own accord." Phantom smiled shaky.

"Thanks for the concern," he whispered lying back on the bed and staring at the ceiling. "I hate boxes." Jack looked at the ghost surprised at the random statement.

"Is that because of the Box Ghost?" Jack asked tilting his head in confusion. Phantom's eyes widen.

"I forgot about him," he shot up and looked at Jack. "I can't fight him, there's no way."

"Phantom, you're delirious, again," Jack stated putting his hands on the ghost's shoulder to prevent him from getting up. "Come on. I don't have a hard time beating that ghost." Phantom began shaking.

"It…They…I…they used a box," Phantom stammered trying to regain some sense of control. "They had my head in it. It...it wasn't as bad as I had thought it would be until I heard the screaming…they were in pain…and then another voice joined the screams of pain…I realized it was mine as something was injected…they never told me…but those screams…they were loud…and there was nothing that…that I could do." Jack listened trying to keep his anger under control. Phantom opened up, but he wished that Maddie was here to listen as well, but then again, maybe not. He didn't want her to know some of the things Phantom was talking about. There was a knock on the door as Maddie walked in with some soup and Pepo.

"Hey honey," Jack greeted standing up and giving her a kiss.

"Hey," she smiled and then looked at Phantom who was just staring at the ceiling. "Does he do that a lot?" Jack looked back at Phantom.

"He's remembering. Be careful, he might get violent if provoked. I learned that the hard way," Jack said rubbing his shoulder. "He might make you sore, but he'll feel really bad after."

"He's a ghost, violence is his first instinct," Maddie informed glaring at the hybrid.

"Violence was also Hitler's first instinct," Phantom informed smiling at her. Then he stopped as a pain erupted in his stomach. He rolled on his side and curled up. Maddie just sighed as Phantom began shaking.

"He has a point," Jack stated smiling at Maddie. She shot him a quick glare before sitting in front of Phantom. She put her hand on his side and felt his rapid breathing although with his ribs.

"Phantom, come on. Most of it is in your head," Maddie explained softly running her hand to his face and though his hair. "Sit up, I brought you some soup." Phantom looked up at her as the pseudo pain died down.

"I know," Phantom whispered putting his arms under himself to lift up. "Sadly knowing that doesn't help."

"My cousin said the same thing when he tried to stop drugs as well. He was addicted to the same thing you were," Maddie sighed.

"I haven't told him what it was," Jack pointed out. "I didn't want him running out and trying to find it himself." Phantom just ignored them hoping to get something down as he moved over to the tray. He looked at Maddie curiously when she leaned against him. Jack wanted to point out that Phantom wasn't too keen on humans being near him, but he didn't seem to mind. "Phantom?"

"Huh," Phantom mumbled with food in his mouth. Maddie smiled at Jack knowing what he was wondering.

"I had a theory, and I tested it," she shrugged moving against Phantom to get comfortable. "He's afraid of men, Jack. He was tortured by them, so with females, he's okay with." Phantom looked at her confused before realizing what had happened. He suddenly became very uncomfortable, and Maddie stood up.

"So, what would happen to cause that kind of response?" Jack questioned confused. Phantom stiffened, and Maddie gave him a sad look.

"Something that he probably never wants to relive," Maddie whispered walking out of the room. Jack looked at Phantom who had put down his spoon and crawled up into the bed and covered his head. Jack heard sobs coming from Phantom, and there was nothing he could do to stop them. Jack walked up next to Phantom and put his hand on the ghost's side.

"It's okay," Jack whispered giving an encouraging pat. Phantom whimpered as a pain went through his body. He screamed out and arched his back as pain shot down his spine like electricity. Jack pulled his hand back as green surrounded the ghost's back. It turned blue, and Phantom relaxed. "Phantom, you still there?" Jack asked worried. Phantom opened his eyes slightly and looked at him sleepily.

"That was weird," he mumbled smiling slightly now that he didn't feel anything. Jack reached for Phantom only to feel the power coming from the hybrid.

"Phantom, hey now, let's not get too out there," Jack whispered getting a confused look from Phantom.

"I can't feel anything," he mumbled closing his eyes and falling asleep. Jack worriedly put his hand on the hybrid only to feel extreme cold coming from the ghost.

* * *

**Danny: She would have had this up earlier since you met her request**

**Me: I wasn't expecting it honestly, but I was busy this weekend at the Equine Affair**

**Danny: It was fun**

**Me: I have a new outfit for Hunt!**

**Danny: She is breaking this into parts, and quite possibly might make a story that is based off this, but doesn't lead into Seeing Sounds, it'll have a different ending for it instead.**

**Me: I hope you guys had a great weekend and if you want this to be updated sooner, I want seven more reviews...!**


	3. The Broken

Broken Records Part Three

* * *

"Maddie," Jack called walking into the bedroom. Maddie was sitting on the bed in her pajamas. "Phantom's fever just took a nose dive."

"What do you mean?" Maddie asked as she realized how worried Jack really was.

"I know that ghosts are cold, but his temperature changed suddenly and extremely. He was hot, and now he's ice cold," Jack explained looking at her. "I don't know what to do. He passed out, and he said that he couldn't feel anything."

"Maybe it's because he's ghost, and his body is trying to fix the problem," Maddie mused getting up and heading to the guest room. Jack followed her as she entered Phantom's room. Phantom was half under the blankets shaking violently.

"I don't think that's the problem," Jack whispered. Maddie sat next to Phantom and put her hand on his head.

"He's extremely cold," Maddie whispered grabbing the thermometer that was on the nightstand. "I don't think that ghosts are supposed to get that cold. Unless…Jack did you grab that info on ghost cores?"

"Yes, but I don't get how that would help," Jack mumbled handing her the file. Phantom groaned slowly opening his eyes.

"Ow," he mumbled slowly sitting up. Maddie put her hand on his forehead, and he jumped backwards into the head board.

"Phantom, it's okay," she whispered reaching her hand to Phantom. "I'm not going to hurt you. I was just trying to help."

"It hurts," Phantom slurred opening his eyes to look at the Fenton parents. Jack winced at the blue swirling in his eyes. Maddie's eyes narrowed as Phantom accidently froze the pillow. He looked down at the solid pillow. "That hasn't happened since I got control of my ice powers."

"You have ice powers?" Jack asked like a little kid. He ran up closer causing Phantom to try and get away. "How long?"

"Jack, back off," Maddie hissed realizing Phantom was close to freaking out. Phantom watched him while breathing heavily.

"Sorry, just got excited," Jack mumbled backing away from Phantom. Maddie sighed and looked at Phantom.

"You have an ice core then?" she asked, and Phantom nodded picking up the pillow and handing it to her.

"It'll take a while to melt though," he whispered. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Your temperature changed dangerously fast, and we wanted to make sure that it was okay," Maddie explained scooting next to Phantom. He was slowly warming up. "I think your powers are trying to keep you safe. Your body adapts faster than any other ghost we have tested, and since you are going though withdraw, your body is trying to make it easier for you. It knows what you need, and that might be why you aren't feeling any pain." Phantom looked at her sadly.

"It's still there," he whispered. "It still hurts, and…"

"Oh," Maddie mumbled wishing her theory would have been right. "Well, maybe, your body is freaking out over not getting the drug. My cousin had relapsed at this moment both times, so I'm not sure at this moment. He was in extreme pain, and then shot it back into his system. The doctors considered a slow decline, but with you, that's extremely dangerous," she explained with tears in her eyes. They left a trail down her face.

"Maddie," Jack whispered grabbing Phantom's attention. "He'll get through it, he just needs someone there."

"I will," Phantom whispered putting a hand on hers. "It's okay. I can get through it, and I promise, someday you'll get through to your son."

"What do you know?" she growled shooting a glare at the ghost who stiffened as pain raced though his body once more.

"I shared a cell with him. We felt each other's pain," Phantom whispered afterward. He looked away knowing that it wasn't entirely a lie, or the truth. "We kept each other company until I was able to get us out." Maddie wrapped her arms around Phantom's thin frame and pulled him close crying her eyes out. Phantom awkwardly put his arms around her not quite sure what else to do. "We got out though, and he came home, and I…I tried to get over it."

"You can't leave," Maddie whispered in his ear. "You're now part of this family now, and you're not leaving. We aren't letting them get you again."

"Maddie, I can't just stay here," Phantom mumbled. "There are secrets that still need to be kept, and I can't have everyone finding them out. It would put a lot of people in danger." Phantom tried to push her away as a spasm of pain shot up his spine. He took in a deep breath and held it until the pain died away. Maddie let him calm himself down before putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't care. If you have nowhere else to go, I want you here," Maddie stated sternly. Phantom looked at her and tried to smile as a pain ran up his arm, but it turned into more of grimace. "Please, if you need anything, you are welcomed here."

"I'll take it into consideration with as many times as I get hurt," Phantom smiled trying to ease the tension. Maddie sighed rubbing Phantom's shoulders. Jack smiled and sat at the end of the bed slowly making his way closer to his wife and Phantom. "I do have other places that I stay at, and friends that freak out if I don't check in," Phantom explained as his eyes widen as a pain shot though his chest. He leaned forward wrapping his arms around his chest trying to catch his breath. Maddie started rubbing his back hoping to help in some way, but Phantom stiffened and closed his eyes.

"Phantom," Maddie whispered stopping the motion. Phantom was tense and shaky. "Are you okay?"

"Please, stop," he muttered looking at her. "Please, it hurts."

"Phantom," Maddie whispered realizing that he was probably tortured just like Danny. "Can I see? Please?"

"Stop," Phantom mumbled closing his eyes again. Maddie felt her heart sink at the cornered look Phantom had. It had to be worse for him since he had no one to really trust in the first place. Her son did. Jack wanted to help, but figured that since Phantom was slightly afraid of him, it would be a bad idea.

"Phantom, I'm not going to hurt you," Maddie comforted putting her hand on his shoulder to pull him up so she could look into his eyes. "Please, I know what they did to Danny, and chances are they did the same to you."

"They did so much worse," Phantom muttered trying to get away from her. "So much worse."

"Shh," Maddie whispered following him. Jack stopped her.

"Let him be in control. If he moves away, don't follow. It'll help him," Jack explained. "I know it sounds weird, but he hasn't been in control at all, and sometimes that's what he needs." Jack walked around so that he was on the other side of the bed from his wife. Phantom was sitting between them.

"Jack, I think he's reliving that time," Maddie whispered as her heart pulled her closer to Phantom who had now curled up in a ball and started trembling. "Do we have anything to put him out?"

"I only have sleeping pills, and when they wear off, he gets violent," Jack mumbled pulling out another pillow from the closet on that side of the room. He slowly made his way back to Phantom and put it next to the ghost's head. "Here's another pillow, Danny."

"Danny?" Maddie whispered glaring at Jack who shrugged.

"It's Danny Phantom, right?" he asked as Phantom grabbed the pillow and put it over his head.

"Can you guys please leave?" Phantom groaned pulling the pillow down to look at them. "Please."

"Phantom," Maddie whispered putting her hand on Phantom's side trying to reassure the ghost. "I'm not leaving, and chances are neither is Jack. Jazz is at the library and Danny is with his friends. Right now, we just want you to get through this." Maddie put her other hand to his face. He flinched and hid his face back under the pillow.

"Please, I just want to be alone," Phantom pleaded into the pillow. Jack looked at Maddie and reached for Phantom's pillow only for it to go intangible. "My pillow."

"Phantom," Maddie whispered. "Why? Give us a reason and no 'because I want to be alone' crap either." Phantom flinched at the tone and became extremely still. Jack looked at Maddie worriedly.

"I…I don't…I just want…Nevermind," Phantom mumbled slowly sitting up. Maddie helped him back to the head of the bed before getting off. Jack smiled and looked at his wife.

"I'm going to make something to eat," he exclaimed running out of the room. Maddie went to say something but shook her head. Phantom looked petrified.

"You realize that while I was there, Danny did tell me how he could cook?" Phantom mumbled shooting a glance at Maddie who smiled.

"He's gotten better," Maddie encouraged. Phantom groaned.

"I think your definition of better and my definition mean different things," he joked rolling on his back and closing his eyes. "Why is everything so sore?"

"It's a reaction your body is doing to try and get you back to the addiction. Its wants the drug," Maddie explained sitting next to Phantom's feet and laying down herself next to the ghost. "I'm not sure on the actual reaction in your mind, but I'm not doctor."

"What would they have really gotten from learning about me then when I was high?" Phantom questioned as a spasm of pain ran down his back. He took a deep breath and held it. Maddie looked at him wondering why he was questioning what they wanted to know. "I mean, wouldn't it be difficult to get anything."

"Yes, it would," Maddie began thinking about the question. She looked at the ghost who was shaking again. "If it was for medicine, then they would want to see what your reaction to withdraw would be, but they wanted weapons, so maybe they weren't learning anything from it. They wanted you to need something from them so you would do whatever they wanted."

"I guess that makes more sense than what I thought," Phantom mumbled opening his eyes to glare at the ceiling. Maddie put her hand on his chest gently, and he stopped breathing for a moment.

"You have lungs?" she asked as she felt his rapid breathing begin. She took her hand up to his face and felt him exhale. "That would mean you have more of a human anatomy then?"

"Maddie, don't," Phantom warned as rolled on his side away from her. Jack entered the room with a tray full of fudge and had a bowl of soup on it.

"Hey Mads, I found the fudge," Jack exclaimed cutting into their conversation. He had overheard her talking to Phantom about him having a human anatomy and knew that one of the only ways to conform that would be to dissect him. That was something Jack really didn't want Phantom to think would happen here. "And some soup!"

"That's great, Honey," Maddie scowled upset that her husband found the fudge again and that he interrupted her questioning Phantom. Phantom just looked between the two aware of the sudden change in atmosphere. It wasn't tense, just uncomfortable for him. "What do I have to do to keep that fudge from you?"

"Find a better password," Jack exclaimed sitting next to Phantom who was thrown into the air.

"Jack, be careful," Maddie hissed as Phantom held his head when he landed.

"Vertigo," Phantom murmured falling over and landing on Maddie's shoulder. "My head hurts."

"Sorry," Jack mumbled. Phantom stiffened as pain shot up through his arms. Maddie got up and walked out of the room. Jack and Phantom looked at each other wondering what had just happened when she came back. "Mads? What did you do?"

"I got a painkiller," she said opening the bottle of child's pain medicine. "It's not addictive, but I'm not sure that it'll work to do anything much about the pain, but it always made Danny and Jazz drowsy."

"Okay," Phantom mumbled playing with his food. Jack smiled as Maddie handed Phantom three little capsules. He looked at them remembering when he was sick and sore that his mom would always give him two of them instead. Maddie handed him a small glass of water.

"Once you are finished, we'll leave you alone to sleep. I just don't want you going through the house trying to find something to help with your pain," Maddie explained sitting next to the hybrid. "I know you are probably thinking that we're crazy, but this is what my cousin did when he relapsed. He destroyed the house until he found something, and then he ran out of the house and brought more drugs."

"I understand," Phantom mumbled taking the glass and swallowing the pills. Maddie put a hand on his shoulder as he started to eat the soup. "At least it's not trying to eat me."

"Hey, the soup only came to life once," Jack defended as a grin threaten to appear on his face. Maddie shook her hand as Phantom finished his soup.

"Think it'll stay down this time," Maddie whispered running her hand down to feel his ribs. He took in a breath and closed his eyes tightly waiting. "I'm not going to hurt you, it's just...you're really skinny, and I don't like seeing anyone this thin."

"Fudge?" Jack asked holding out a piece. Phantom looked at it and shook his head as Maddie sent a glare at the man.

"Jack, that'll only make him sicker," Maddie growled. Phantom flinched and started moving to the head of the bed. He laid down and grabbed the blanket and pulled it over him. Maddie flattened it on him and tucked it around the corners so that none of his heat could escape. She thought it was weird thinking that about a ghost, but she pushed it aside in favor of helping the one who saved her son. "Get some sleep; it's probably going to be the only time you aren't in pain."

"No, I will always be in pain," Phantom murmured as his eyes slowly shut. "The nightmares are still there."

"It'll be alright," Jack whispered looking at the floor sadly. "I kinda like him now. Why didn't we try to friend him before all this happened? May be it never would have?"

"He still has some things to answer for," Maddie whispered running her fingers through the young ghost's hair. "Once he's over this, we'll have to talk about the robberies and the kidnapping."

"If he never would have done that, would we have still considered him benevolent?" Jack asked as they started out of the room. Maddie paused right at the door making Jack stop and look at her.

"More than likely not. Our theory was that ghosts are opposite of humans, and that they are all evil. But considering what the Guys in White did, I would say that there are good humans and bad humans, so why not have good ghosts and bad ghosts?" Maddie suggested with a few tears in her eyes. "I never really thought that a human would do the things that Phantom told the Guys in White did. Especially to another human being."

"I guess so," Jack whispered. "Think of all the things that Phantom can teach us about ghosts. He could help us make new theories and even see if our others work."

"That'll be a while. I wouldn't blame him if he didn't tell us anything," Maddie mumbled looking back at the sleeping ghost. "Although, a lot of our theories can be thought of now, but it makes me feel guilty for using him as the specimen."

"It does. I wanted to ask a couple questions," Jack agreed watching as Phantom's chest gently rose and fell. "There are some things you learn unwillingly from this though. For example, he has an anatomy similar to a human's."

"Yeah," Maddie smiled a little. "I'm surprised he trusted us," she whispered closing the door and heading downstairs.

"Me too," Jack whispered heading to his room for some sleep. He had been up the night before helping the ghost.

* * *

"Mom? Dad?" Jazz asked walking into the room. Jack looked up at his daughter from his cross stitching.

"Yea, Jazzy?" Jack answered smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Danny said that he was going to stay with Tucker tonight. Apparently Tucker is helping him with the work he has missed the past few weeks," Jazz explained covering for her brother. He didn't tell her what he was doing, but he said that he was safe and easily reached. Jack looked down sad that his son was back to avoiding them and hanging out with his friends. Jack made a silent promise that once Phantom was better and able to go back on his own, then he was going to do everything he could think of to get a relationship with his son back.

"Alright," Jack mumbled as Jazz ran up to her room. Maddie walked into the kitchen.

"What am I gonna do with Danny?" she whispered looking at the towel in her hands. "He can't go back to what he was doing, he might get into trouble again."

"Once we get Phantom better, and he no longer seems a threat to Amity by going through withdraw, then we can tackle getting Danny back," Jack grinned at his wife hoping that would work. She sighed and started walking back into the kitchen. "I'm going to check on Phantom."

"Be careful, honey," Maddie replied dully as she started cleaning the kitchen again. She had tried to make hot dogs when they came alive, and now it was a mess.

"I will," Jack whispered making sure that Jazz was in her room and the door was shut so she didn't see him. He quietly walked into the guest room to see that Phantom was nowhere to be seen. He started panicking hoping that nothing was wrong when he heard a noise in the bathroom. He walked in to see Phantom curled up on the floor next to the toilet.

"I hate this, I hate this, a lot," Phantom mumbled trying to get off the ground. Jack kneeled down far enough away from Phantom to be safe, but close enough to help.

"Hey, little bud, you alright?" Jack asked scaring Phantom who jumped slightly and then ended up back on the floor. Phantom looked at him with hazy eyes.

"No, it hurts, and I just threw up everything I had, and then some. I don't know where it could of came from," Phantom mumbled wincing as he turned over to his side. Jack winced in sympathy.

"Your stomach hurt?" Jack asked inching closer to the young ghost. Phantom looked up at him and nodded sadly. Jack got close enough to gently put his hand on the hybrid's side. He felt warm, but his breathing was uneven. "Are you having trouble breathing?"

"A little," Phantom rasped as a spasm of pain racked his body once more. "It feels like my lungs are full of water."

"Alright, I'll have to ask Maddie about that," Jack whispered holding out his hand to help the ghost up. "I don't how it's possible, but you seem skinner now than when I first found you."

"Probably because I can't keep anything down," Phantom muttered taking Jack's hand and standing up. He wavered on his feet before collapsing onto his knees. Jack quickly checked him over.

"You okay?" he asked putting a hand on the ghost's shoulder.

"I can't stand," Phantom mumbled looking at his hands. "I really don't like this."

"I can tell," Jack smiled trying to ease the ghost's tension. "Here, I can get you back to the bed. I'll get a bucket so you don't have to go to the bathroom every time you feel like you're going to vomit."

"Thanks," Phantom mumbled closing his eyes as Jack picked the ghost up. Phantom started tensing up Jack carried him back to the bed. Phantom suddenly squirmed out and fell back to the floor. "Ow."

"You okay?" Jack asked bending down to make sure Phantom wasn't badly hurt. "You need to stay still."

"Sorry," Phantom murmured as memories started coming back. "I just…it…I'm…they…it…"

"Phantom, its okay. Come on, let's get you back to sleep," Jack whispered picking the ghost up bridal style and gently laid him on the bed. Phantom stiffened as he met the mattress expecting a hard experimentation table. After Phantom was safely tucked back in and a bucket placed, Jack walked out of the room and to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

"Hey, mom," Jazz greeted as she walked into the kitchen. "What you doing?"

"Nothing, just wondering," Maddie answered thinking about everything that needed answered before she was willing to make an alliance with the ghost upstairs. "Just going through a few things. What's up?"

"Just wondering if it would be alright if I go to a friend's house tonight. We are doing a project for school and it's due at the end of the week. We still have a lot to do before then," Jazz explained hoping her mom would agree. With Danny in hiding from them, she was afraid that her parents would get protective of her and not let her do her work. She was worried for Danny, but he said that he was getting help from an unlikely source, and she was going to figure it out. After all, Danny had a lot of enemies and any one of them would be willing to help because they all hated the Guys in White.

"I guess, but have I ever told you of your Uncle John?" Maddie asked turning around to face her daughter. Jazz looked at her confused.

"Isn't he the one that died from overdose because he refused to go to rehab?" Jazz asked putting a finger to her lip. "Little, why?"

"It's just, I know someone now going through the same thing, but they don't know what drug they were addicted to since they didn't even know," Maddie tried to remain vague, but Jazz caught part of it.

"Is this about Danny?" Jazz asked narrowing her eyes. Maddie turned back around.

"I don't know what to do. Jazz, it's not your brother I'm worried about right now. I know I should be, but he was fine," Maddie started feeling guilty for bringing anything up. "Forget I mentioned anything."

"Mom, it's okay. You can tell me anything," Jazz pleaded wanting to know why her mom was upset. "Please, I won't tell anyone."

"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone," Maddie explained. "Not without permission and I don't wanna break that little trust he has in me. Or anyone for that matter."

"Does it have anything to do with Phantom?" Jazz questioned and Maddie hesitated before shaking her head no. Jazz looked suspicious, but let it go.

"I have to get a few things from my room," she excused herself and headed upstairs. Her dad was taking a shower, and she knew they had been using the guest room for something. She quietly made for way to the door and slowly opened it to see a puff of white under the cover. "Danny?" Jazz whispered walking into the room to see her brother in ghost form fast asleep looking like hell. She gently put her hand on his face and felt the bones. He stirred and opened her eyes.

"Jazz?" Phantom mumbled looking up at her worriedly. He didn't want any of them knowing about his withdraw. "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering what our parents were being do secretive about," Jazz answered sitting next to him. "I didn't think you would let them do anything to help you. Especially as Phantom."

"It wasn't exactly my plan," Phantom murmured slowly sitting up. A pain rose in his chest, and he laid back down groaning.

"What happened?" Jazz asked worry lancing her words. Phantom gave a half hearted glare at her before closing his eyes again as another pain shot through him.

"Something that the Guys in White did. Mom and Dad are trying to help me since I told them that I saved Danny Fenton," Phantom explained trying to sit up again. Jazz put her hand under him to prevent him from falling back to onto the bed again. "So now I'm in pain."

"Danny, what did they really do?" Jazz asked slowly pulling her brother into a hug. "Please, I want to help you, but you refuse to talk to anyone."

"Jazz, I don't need psychoanalyzed right now," Phantom mumbled slowly hugging her back. "You probably will get in trouble, and then they'll get suspicious of me."

"No, Danny, I need to know what's going on. Why do you look like this?" Jazz asked pulling back to get a better look at her brother. He had dark bags under his eyes, and he was clearly in pain. "Please, I want to help you."

"Jazz, you just wanting to is enough," Phantom whispered gently putting his hand on hers. "But, please, I don't want to talk about it. Go back to your room."

"Danny, can you at least tell me what our parents are helping you with?" Jazz asked putting her hands on his shoulders forcing him to look at her. "Please, answer that."

"The Guys in White got me addicted to something," Phantom mumbled bowing his head and closing his eyes. "Dad won't tell me what it is since he's afraid I would go and try to get it myself."

"Withdraw," Jazz whispered pulling Phantom into a tight hug. He held her just as tight, and she could feel every bone in his body move. "Are they feeding you? You are so skinny."

"They're trying, Jazz," Phantom whispered as he started shaking again. "I can't keep anything down, and they are worried. Apparently, Phantom is now part of the Fenton family." Phantom smiled as Jazz kissed his forehead.

"I'm glad they agreed to help," Jazz whispered putting her hand to his face. "You're going to have to tell me exactly what happened eventually though."

"Jazz, there are some things I would never tell anyone," Phantom murmured. "There are some things that should be left unsaid, so please don't bring it up. If I feel like talking about it, I'll come to you, okay?"

"Alright, just be careful," Jazz whispered standing up knowing it was dangerous if she stayed too long. Her parents might get suspicious that she was doing something that she wasn't supposed to. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Phantom whispered smiling at her as he slowly laid down. A pain shot though his body, and he hissed rolling on his side and curling his legs up to his chest. Jazz went to turn around and make sure that he was okay, but she heard her dad get out of the shower, and she quickly ran back to her room.

* * *

Jack walked into his room sadly and looked out at the window where he had once shot Phantom in the butt. It was funny since Phantom didn't really get hurt, but he felt bad for even trying to hurt the ghost. He grabbed a new hazmat suit and put it on. When he walked outside, Jazz had two bags and was getting ready to head downstairs.

"Hey, Jazzy, where you going?" Jack asked with some concern on his face. Jazz turned around and smiled at him.

"I have a project that is due at the end of the week," Jazz explained faking a smile and hoping that her dad didn't find out about her little time with her brother. "I'm going to stay at a friend's house to finish it."

"Okay, honey, be careful. If you see any of those Guys in White agents, stay clear. Do not go anywhere near them," Jack warned walking to her and pulling her into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too," Jazz whispered wondering what in the world Danny told them to make them hate the Guys in White. "I'll see you tomorrow," she smiled and ran off to avoid him seeing her Silent Tears.

"Alright," Jack whispered watching her retreating form. He turned and headed for the guest room wondering how Phantom was doing. He walked in the room to see a bump in the covers. It wasn't moving, and Jack became worried since Phantom had to breathe. "Phantom?" Jack cautiously walked over to the bed as the bump moved and white hair peeked over the top.

"Huh," Phantom mumbled opening his eyes to see Jack standing there. He quickly jumped back and fell off the side of the bed. "Ow."

"You really need to fix that," Jack muttered walking to the other side to help the ghost that was constantly getting himself hurt trying to get away them. "You're going to seriously injury yourself."

"You scared me," Phantom uttered glaring at him. "What else am I supposed to do?"

"I scared you, and you're the ghost," Jack pointed out grinning hoping to cheer the ghost up a little. Phantom smiled a little as a shudder racked his small frame. Jack kneeled by the ghost and gently put his hands on the sides of the ghost to avoid him freaking out. Phantom was okay with people touching him as long as they left themselves open for an attack. Jack didn't like it, but Phantom seemed not to want to hurt them. Jack set the ghost on the bed as Phantom lashed out. Jack quickly blocked and caught Phantom's hand. He looked into the young ghost's eyes and noticed that they were dilated. He became worried that Phantom had done something. He had forgotten to turn on the ghost shield the night before. "Hey, calm down before you get into trouble. I've put my trust into you, but if Maddie's catches you do something like that, she might kick you out," Jack warned as Phantom began shaking.

"I'm sorry," he whispered trying to pull his hand away. Jack held it in his hand as Phantom started panicking. "Please, I'm sorry," Phantom started pulling more franticly as Jack brought the ghost into a hug.

"Phantom, calm down," Jack whispered as Phantom stopped pulling away. "It's okay." Jack felt Phantom tensed and recoil from his touch. "Phantom, did you do anything last night that you weren't suppose to?"

"Let me go," Phantom mumbled pushing against Jack with his free hand. Jack grabbed it with his other as Phantom began trying to pull them both away. "Please, let me go."

"Phantom, please answer my question, and then I'll let you go," Jack whispered as Phantom tried to kick him. Jack sighed as the ghost struggled to get away. "Phantom, come back down to earth," Jack pleaded as the ghost stopped and leaned against Jack. "Did you do anything last night that you weren't suppose to?"

"No," Phantom mumbled trying to pull away. Jack looked down at the ghost that was still trying to strike out at him. "Let me go."

"Phantom, calm down," Jack whispered making Phantom stumbled. He let go of one hand, and it went straight to his other hand trying to open Jack's hand to free it. "Phantom, I'm not going to hurt you. Listen, look at me," Jack ordered sternly taking Phantom's face in his hand and forcing the ghost to look at him. His eyes were wild and dilated. Jack sighed wondering what Phantom had gotten into. "Phantom, I need the truth."

"I didn't do anything," Phantom mumbled giving up and letting his free hand fall to his side. He was still shaking only now it was much more violent. "Please, I didn't."

"Alright," Jack whispered as Phantom's eyes changed into blue and then back to green. They were no longer dilated, and something was bugging Jack to no end. Every time Phantom's eyes turned blue, they reminded him of his son. "Did you get into anything then? Your eyes were dilated," Jack asked as Phantom backed away a little from him and sat on the bed. "Phantom, I need to know these things. I don't want you getting addicted to something else."

"Don't touch me," Phantom muttered wrapping his arm around himself and closing his eyes tightly. Jack watched as Phantom moved the arm and seen the small needle mark that looked fresh.

"Phantom," Jack whispered holding out his hand. "Let me see your arm. I need to check something."

"No," Phantom growled glaring at him. Jack sighed and pulled out his phone and texted Maddie.

_Phantom's in trouble…I don't know what to do._ He sent it and watched as Phantom's eyes dilate again. Phantom was still glaring at him, but he seemed more up in the sky.

"Daniel Phantom," Jack stated sternly hoping not to sound threatening, but more like a father to the ghost. "I need to know what is going on." Phantom suddenly looked down and relaxed his arm and held it out. Jack smiled slightly glad that it worked and then examined the mark. It wasn't new, but Phantom had dug into it causes it to bleed out again. Jack turned the arm slightly getting a yelp out of Phantom as Maddie entered the room.

"What happened?" she asked worriedly looking at the ghost who was now looking at the ground ashamed. "What did he do?"

"I'm not sure," Jack muttered looking at the wound. It wasn't bad, but it had healed quickly due to his powers. "He got into something," Jack mumbled slowly putting pressure on it. Phantom winced and tried to pull away, but Jack kept a firm grip to avoid the ghost trying to get away. Maddie walked up and looked at it and frowned.

"Phantom," Maddie whispered looking up at the ghost. She gently put her hand to his face and made him look up at her. "Please tell us what it is. You could very well get into some serious trouble if we don't know what happened. Please, what happened?" she asked pleadingly. She stroked his cheek with her thumb hoping to calm the ghost. Phantom jerked away and sighed.

"It hurt, and I wanted it to stop," he mumbled trying to pull his arms away from Jack. He let go of the one that wasn't injured and let Phantom wrap around the wound to cover it up. "I seen something there, and I just wanted it to stop," Phantom whispered as Maddie put her hand back to his face and slowly made her way to his neck hoping to relax Phantom. Phantom tensed and grabbed her hand violently and squeezed it.

"Phantom," Jack yelled squeezing Phantom's hand that he had. Maddie pulled back looking into Phantom's angry glowing eyes. Maddie calm herself as Phantom slightly loosened his grip, but he never let her go. "Let go of her."

"Jack," Maddie whispered putting her other hand on his shoulder. "Wait a minute," she whispered kneeling completely submission to the ghost hoping that this worked. "Please, Phantom, I know you're not the bad guy here, and I know you're scared. But can you please let us help and let me go? Please, I don't want to see you get hurt anymore," Maddie whispered moving her captured hand enough to wrapped her fingers around the ghost's hand and make him lose his guard. Phantom's eyes suddenly turned sad, and he looked away. Maddie tapped Jack silently telling him to go ahead and let go of Phantom. Jack hesitantly nodded as he let go, and Maddie immediately brought Phantom into a hug. Phantom stiffened, but then he relaxed and hugged her back with tears streaming down his face as he started crying.

"I'm sorry," he whispered burying his face into Maddie's neck. Maddie gently started rubbing his back like she had done to Danny not a week ago.

"It's okay," Maddie whispered as Phantom tried to make his self as small as possible. Jack slowly wrapped his arms around both of them. Phantom tensed, but Maddie just ran her fingers though his hair soothingly, and he calmed down again. "Shh, Phantom, it's okay. Nothing is going to hurt you."

"What do you think happened?" Jack whispered letting his head fall on his wife's. Maddie sighed as she felt Phantom move slightly and avoid touching Jack.

"I don't know what to think. Can I see your hand?" Maddie asked taking her hand away from Phantom's back and holding it out to take Jack's. He let his arm hover by hers, and she took it and gently set it on Phantom's back. She heard Phantom suck in a deep breath and start shaking again. "Shh, Phantom, no one is going to hurt you. It's okay," she whispered soothingly keeping his head in her neck and letting Jack start to rub his back.

"Think this is really going to help?" Jack asked worriedly as he felt Phantom's muscle tense under his hand. Every time he came into contact with his ribs Phantom whimpered and tried to hide.

"I think that it'll do more good than harm at the moment," Maddie whispered feeling Phantom shift into a more defensive position. "Jack, he's tensing to strike. Be careful."

"I feel it," Jack mumbled sadly feeling Phantom give a little. Suddenly a blue light appeared and Maddie watched as it moved although the ghost's body.

* * *

**Danny: Cliffhanger?**

**Me: Oh yeah, you people made me type this up faster than I had planned. I didn't think you guys would respond like that...**

**Danny: Now let's double our review count.**

**Me: That's mean, but fair...I had to finish this part...also only these first three parts are going to be part of the Seeing Sounds Extras, the rest of this story will go into a different direction, it won't follow the rest**

**Danny: Review what you think is going to happen, anyone gets it right, their name goes in the next part.**

**Me: Yes, and I'm glad you people like this story, I'm having so much fun writing it...I spent twelve hours once writing the first twenty five pages...**

**Danny: It was funny cause in the morning she was ready to kill someone**

**Me: My sister was that person**

**Danny: But her mom said no**

**Me: So I had to restain myself, Also anything you think that could be added go ahead! I love to hear your input! It gives me ideas!**

**Danny: Also, something big happened to Danny while in the Guys in White, she's mentioned it before, but in the last part of the previous part she hinted at it since she decided to use it in both stories...anyone guesses it correctly (AwesomeAndy doesn't count since she was brianstorming with him and came up with the idea together) will get virtaul cookies and a story about something they would like.**

**Me: I like challenges, but the way my mind works, well let's just say you guys are really going to have to really think about it...I'm insane and a very out of the box thinker**

**Danny: She is, It's weird**

**Me: I also have a very good memory when I need it**

**Danny: Math isn't courting in this Har**

**Me: That's right, now review, have some input, something you would like to see in the story and guesses on what might happen in the future. Also to make it more challanging for you guys to meet my quota, I want at least four reviews with everything asked above! The sooner you guys give me the fourteen reviews, the sooner the next chapter comes out**

**Danny: Otherwise you'll be waiting two weeks since she is working on her horses and doing other projects.**

**Me: So my mind is everywhere at the moment...Hope to see you soon and have a lovely day!**


	4. The Recovery

Broken Records Part Four

* * *

_"Strip him," Boss ordered watching as the agents walked into the room where they had kept Phantom. Phantom was laying on floor with his eyes closed holding his neck from them tying a rope around to see if they were able to break it. They did, but his healing had kicking into overdrive in order to keep him from dying._

_"Why?" Agent O asked as they entered and dragged Phantom to the end of the room and chained him to the wall. The Boss grinned evilly._

_"There are some things that I've been thinking that could very well break him," Boss bragged as they took off the Hazmat suit. They threw it to the other side of the room. Phantom shivered and opened his eyes trying to figure out what they were doing. The Boss grinned looking Phantom up and down. The scars from previous battles and then the bruises and burns from the experimenting they had been doing for the past week were now more visible than ever. The lashes from the whip were cleaned as an angry red surrounded the long wounds. "I would like you to leave now." The agents nodded grinning and left giving smug looks back at Phantom. Phantom shook in fear once more as Boss strutted closer so slowly holding the whip, and taking off his jacket._

* * *

"Phantom," Maddie whispered slowly moving enough to look at the ghost. Phantom had shook and let out a long breath before becoming still. "Hey, come on. Phantom?" Maddie asked worriedly as Jack backed away to make sure Phantom was okay. He was breathing slowly and unconscious.

"Did he cry himself to sleep?" Jack asked as Maddie moved him completely on the bed and covered him up enough so that just his injured arm and head was left.

"I believe that he has a lot of mental healing to do, and withdraw isn't helping. Hopefully tomorrow he'll be able to get back on his feet. He was more than likely just really stressed out," Maddie whispered as she rolled Phantom's sleeve to see the wound better. "He's scratched it opened. I think he started seeing things that aren't there. The doctors had explained to us that sometimes people going though withdraw will see things that aren't really there. I guess Phantom is one of them. We have to keep a constant eye on him to make sure that he doesn't seriously injury himself."

"Do you think he'll go back to being Amity Park's hero again?" Jack asked as Maddie grabbed the First Aid kit from under the bed. Phantom had shifted slightly, but otherwise remained sleeping.

"He has to have an obsession and chances are, he'll have to in order to keep it going," Maddie sighed as she got the gauze and dressing out. Jack grabbed the antiseptic and gently rubbed it on the wound. Phantom flinched and rolled on his side away from them, but Maddie still had his arm. She put the dressing on and carefully wrapped it.

"Yeah, but he's different, what if he doesn't need to fill his obsession like he had, what if he just needs to protect someone?" Jack questioned sitting at the foot of the bed. "He could change his obsession enough to where he'll only protect certain people."

"Well, I think that we will be in that small circle," Maddie whispered grabbing Phantom's hand on holding it. "He's so young."

"I know, I asked him how he died, and he said something about being electrocuted half to death," Jack mused. "That's why I asked about hybrids. What if he's one?"

"Jack, I don't think hybrids are possible," Maddie sighed. She loved her husband, but sometimes his mind worked in the clouds. "Phantom may just be a different type of ghost that we haven't come across yet."

"Oh come on, have an open mind," Jack whispered in her ear causing her to shiver. "It's more fun that way."

"Jack, not now," Maddie hissed giving him a quick kiss. "We have to make sure that Phantom is okay." Maddie patted his head and smiled. Jack sighed as Phantom groaned and rolled back over facing them.

"Can't he ever stay asleep longer than an hour?" Jack grumbled sitting down on a chair that was in the room. Maddie smiled at him.

"More than likely no since he was always fighting ghosts. He probably never got much sleep to begin with," Maddie mused as Phantom slowly opened his eyes. "You can't stay asleep for very long, can you?" She gently ran her fingers in his hair. Phantom grinned as he put his arms under him to lift himself up.

"No, I can't," he mumbled as he noticed the bandage. "What happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us," Jack answered watching Phantom move to look at him. Phantom was stiff and defensive still. "What do you remember?"

"Pain," Phantom answered looking down at the bed with worry. "That's all I can remember," he whispered trying to keep from falling back to the bed. Maddie gently set her hand on his back to make sure he wasn't going to attack out of fear. She felt him tense and move ready to be hit, and she felt like crying at that. Phantom was acting just like an abused child, and she didn't want to see anyone feel like that even if he was a ghost.

"It's okay," Maddie comforted gently running her hand up and down his back making him shake. He looked at her in fear as Jack stood up and placed his hand over Maddie's.

"We're here, so you don't have to worry. We're not going to hurt you," Jack smiled as Phantom slowly relaxed. "We'll keep you safe here. You'll always be safe here."

"Always," Maddie smiled glad her husband had said something like that. She never understood where that was, but he always knew how to make people feel safe. It was one of the qualities she loved about him.

"Thanks," Phantom whispered as he slowly lower himself back to the bed. He felt them watching him with cautious and figured that something happened that made them wary of him. Maddie watched him as his turned slightly and caught a glimpse of his ribs as they poked though the thin fabric of the shirt she had found. She gently put her other hand on his side and gently ran her finger between the ribs. Phantom flinched and shied away. Jack watched the interaction with interest as Phantom seemed to be ticklish.

"I'm going to make some lunch," Maddie announced suddenly making Phantom jump a little. Jack smiled as she got up and left. Phantom looked at Jack expecting him to suddenly turn and torture him.

"I didn't tell Maddie I found a needle under the bed when she was holding you," Jack whispered looking at the hybrid. "Please tell you didn't inject yourself with something." Jack slowly sat closer to Phantom hoping for something.

"Not that I remember," Phantom mumbled sitting straight up as memories started flooding his mind. He had been able to hold them back, but the dreams and nightmares were constantly haunting him now. It wasn't helping him get over the withdraw, it was making it worse. "I don't know."

"Phantom," Jack sighed sadly knowing the ghost wasn't going to be very helpful. "You heard of the Specter Deflector?" Jack asked as an idea came to mind to avoid anyone thinking the Fentons were nuts for keeping their shield on for the remainder of Phantom's recovery. Phantom eyes widen when Jack mentioned the deflector.

"Yes, why?" Phantom questioned timidly giving Jack a slightly hurt look. Jack sighed seeing the fear and pain Phantom was showing. Jack figured he had run into the invention at one time.

"I can change the setting to where you can't use your powers, and I may have to do that so you don't get yourself into more trouble than you are already in," Jack explained hoping Phantom would see where he was coming from. "Phantom, if you can still use your powers, you'll be more tempted to go out and try to find something. You might even become so desperate that you'll go back to the Guys In White, and I believe that's exactly what they wanted."

"I hate that thing," Phantom mumbled turning away from Jack. There was suddenly a scream from downstairs and both Jack and Phantom sat straight up and stared at the door.

"Stay here," Jack ordered getting up and cautiously walking to the door. Phantom slowly moved, but a pain shot though him. Jack looked back seeing Phantom holding his middle with his eyes closed tightly. "Damnit, Phantom," Jack asked walking back to the ghost. "Come on, not now."

"It's them," Phantom whispered, and Jack understood. They would have something to track him. "They found me, how?"

"I have an idea, but you're not going to like it," Jack whispered slowly picking the ghost up. "You have to trust me; it's the only way to keep you safe." Jack put a hand under Phantom closing any areas that would be easy to attack for Phantom. Phantom gave a shudder as pain racked his body again.

"I feel like crap," Phantom mumbled turning his face into Jack's Hazmat suit. Jack sighed figuring Phantom knew what he was talking about.

"I'll take care of you. I won't let anything happen," Jack promised as he made his way to the lab. He could feel Phantom shaking in silent panic. He walked up to the Op Center and took the direct route to the lab to avoid anyone seeing him and Phantom.

* * *

"What the hell do you people want?" Maddie growled glaring at the two agents on her doorstep.

"We believe that a specimen of ours is here," O declared looking quickly though the house. K pushed her aside.

"You don't have a warrant, get the hell out of my house," Maddie screamed grabbing her ecto gun and aiming it at them.

"Ma'am we're the good guys, just put your weapon down," K stated calmly putting his hands up. Maddie knew they would deny anything Phantom told them, so she played a card that hopefully Jack would understand. "Please, we are looking for a very dangerous ghost."

"We're ghost hunters," Maddie spat wishing to pull the trigger. "Get out of my house before I call the police. You have no warrant, and you have no business here. Chances are the ghost you are looking was caught by us, or came though here hoping that the portal was open," Maddie growled tightening her grip on the weapon trying to restrain herself from shooting the idiots in front of her.

"We just need to know what ghosts you have. You know as well as I do that the Ghost Kid is very difficult to work with," K explained with an evil glint in his eye. "Please, we are looking for him, and if you have him, we'll give you a reward."

"I don't want your money, Pig. Get the Hell Out of My HOUSE," Maddie yelled firing just past their heads. "You guys are the reason everyone thinks we're insane!" She played her card as she heard Jack run up the steps. She smiled knowing that he had put Phantom down there in order to make sure their tracks were covered, and that Phantom was safe.

"Mads, are you alright?" Jack asked running into the room to see the Guys in White agents standing there. Phantom was right, and he was glad that he took the ghost to the lab and put him in one of their ghost shields. It was like a cage, only not as scary as chains which Jack was pretty sure they used to keep Phantom there with them. "I heard you scream."

"I want them out of my house," Maddie growled as the gun charged up again. Jack looked at the agents as a quick plan formed in his head.

"You guys know she just got her son back, and she hates when people come here who she doesn't trust. So do me a favor and leave," Jack ordered pointing out the door.

"Fentons," K began only be cut off when Maddie fired again. She pointed to the door. "We'll come back with a warrant. Mayor Masters can give us one."

"Not a valid one," Maddie growled. "You can only get valid warrants though a judge and have a reason not some made up piece of garbage, you moron." Maddie started shaking wanting to rip these people to shreds for hurting her son and Phantom. Jack walked up to her and put a gentle hand on her shoulders.

"Guys, you are probably getting readings from our lab. We are scientist so chances are you are just getting our experiments to show up," Jack explained feeling Maddie relax into him. The agents glared at them.

"We have done enough on Phantom to know his ectoplasmtic signature," O commented remembering Jack's worship to them. Although, they didn't know that Jack felt like killing them as well. "That's the reading we keep getting from here."

"The Ghost Portal," Jack deadpanned playing with fire. "He's probably using it to get in and out of the Ghost Zone." Jack sent a look at Maddie to tell her to go to the lab and make sure Phantom was okay. She got the silent message and quickly walked away.

"Where is she going?" O asked watching her disappear into the lab.

"To calm down," Jack exclaimed hoping to get them away. "Hey, you guys did experiments on Phantom? Can I have some copies of the research?"

"No, it was incomplete when he escaped," K answered glaring at the man that started rambling off about ghosts again. Jack smiled glad he knew exactly how to get them out of the house the fastest without destroying them and sending them to the Zone. An idea he had played around with when he set Phantom on the floor of the lab, and now he was going to try and make it work. He was careful not to give them any more ideas that would involve torturing the ghost anymore. He was going to try to make it so that way Phantom didn't need to see them.

* * *

"Phantom?" Maddie whispered quickly running down the steps. Her husband had made a great cover just in case they had a real warrant. She spotted him in one of the small ghost shields her and Jack used to keep the bigger ghosts they had caught. He was lying in the middle on his side facing away from her. "Hey, Phantom, are you okay?" she asked as she walked up to the shield and put her hand though it. Phantom moved slightly but otherwise remained still.

"No," he mumbled slowly putting his arms under him to lift his torso off the ground. "Are they gone yet? I don't like being in here."

"Not yet, I was about to kill them so Jack made me come down here to make sure you were okay," Maddie explained putting her hand on his side. He put his legs under him so he could sit. "I know you don't like it, but Jack's idea here will keep you in our care if they do see you. They should let us keep you considering they lost you the first time, and they can't really get a warrant that's legalized."

"Yeah, but they'll know where I am," Phantom mumbled taking her hand and holding it hoping that it would calm his nerves knowing that he was going to be okay. "And they won't stop until they get me back."

"They won't, me and Jack are registered as legal ghost hunters, so the Guys in White can't take away any ghost that we caught. If they do, they'll not only have to give it back, but also pay a heavy fee to us," Maddie explained hoping to calm the ghost. "We put claim on you, and they can't do much. Only if you escape from us can they get you again." Maddie gently rubbed the top of Phantom's hand with her own that was being held. Phantom shivered as a cold spell went though him, and Maddie pulled him a little closer. "They won't be able to do anything to us. You are protected here, but we'll do anything we can to make sure you're put in our custody."

"Custody?" Phantom murmured looking up at her. "Why?"

"Something I wanted to talk to you about after you got better," Maddie explained putting her other hand to his face. "About what happened when you first showed up about a year ago with the robberies and kidnapping."

"Those weren't what you thought," Phantom mumbled looking down. "Not my proudest moments either."

"I'll say," Maddie stated sternly. "But we can talk about that later. For now just try to get better."

"I was new to it," Phantom muttered looking at the ground. "I had no control over anything that happened, and there wasn't much I could do to change it."

"Phantom, I'll listen to your story when I can trust that you're not delirious," Maddie smiled putting her hand under his chin and making him look at her. "Trust me; I'll listen when I can completely understand what you are saying. You're a really quiet talker. Although I never would have thought that about you a month ago," Maddie mused listening for signs that Jack had gotten the agents out of the house so Phantom could go back to the guest room. Phantom looked at her and smiled a little.

"At least you're willingly to listen, no one else will," Phantom mumbled as a pain shot though him again. "When is it going to stop?"

"Depends," Maddie mused. "Can I do something that you probably won't like? I might be able to guess about how long it'll take." Phantom looked at her with worry as he weighed the pros and cons of her doing something. He would get an answer to what was happening and they would have a better idea of how to help, or it would just hurt him more than it already did. "Please, it won't take much."

"What?" Phantom mumbled looking at his hands and tracing the bones with his eyes. "What do you have to do?"

"Ectoplasmtic sample," Maddie whispered stroking his cheek with her thumb. "I can get it from your arm…"

"Like drawing blood, only instead of it being red, its green and glowing," Phantom mumbled looking at her. "What exactly would it tell you besides the fact that's its ectoplasm?"

"It'll tell me what else is running around your body and what chemicals might be causing your pain," Maddie explained gently squeezing Phantom's hand that was still holding hers. "It'll help me understand your body's reactions and maybe I can make something that could help lessen the pain."

"If it can't?" Phantom questioned looking up at her. Maddie sighed knowing he wanted every reason he could get to not to let her do it.

"Then I just have a sample of your ectoplasm. I'll probably destroy it so no one can get it," Maddie explained hoping that Phantom would go ahead and let her. She wasn't planning on learning anything unless it helped the ghost. When he gets better, she was going to ask if he would let her get a couple samples that wouldn't hurt him.

"Will it hurt?" Phantom mumbled looking up at her. Maddie smiled at him sadly.

"It would just be a needle prick. So about as bad as that, but…I'm not sure how your body would react since you're in constant pain," Maddie whispered as she heard footsteps coming down the lab. She identified one pair as Jack, but the other two she couldn't. "Damnit, Jack," Maddie growled looking back at the doorway where she could hear Jack trying to talk their heads off so they would leave. Phantom stiffened.

"I thought you guys were going to get them away," Phantom sputtered. Maddie put her hand over his mouth and grabbed a thermos as a plan formed in her head.

"Listen, I know these things work. Please, it'll keep you completely out of their reach if they don't know you're here," Maddie pleaded pointing it at the ghost. Phantom shook as he thought of how vulnerable he was in that thing. "Phantom, we don't have much time. I won't let it out of my sight, but please, I don't want to risk them getting a warrant to get you. It could take time, but time we don't have at this moment," Maddie pleaded as they stopped at the base of the steps. She could hear the faint distress in Jack's voice. Phantom reached up and pressed the button that sucked him into the thermos. Maddie jumped back slightly surprised he would have done that himself. She held it tightly to herself and stood up glaring at the agents that were looking the lab over.

"Me and Maddie are going ghost hunting!" Jack exclaimed seeing the thermos in Maddie's hand and how tightly she was holding it. He figured that Phantom let her suck him in the thing so he didn't have to see the agents, and so that they didn't know he was there.

"Get the Hell out of my house!" Maddie screamed. "I thought you were leaving!"

"Ma'am, we are trying to bring a criminal to justice, will you let us do our job!" K yelled back fed up with her constantly yelling at them. She tightened her grip on the thermos and felt energy swirl up her arm and calmed her slightly. Phantom felt her tension, and release some energy to help her relax so she didn't do something she would regret.

"I don't want you in my house, and I don't want you anywhere near me or my family," Maddie growled. Jack walked over to her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Mads, they just wanted to see the lab and make sure we didn't actually catch Phantom and not tell them," Jack explained shooting a quick glare in the agents' direction. "Now that they know, they're leaving."

"Mr. Fenton, what happened to your respect for us?" O asked surprised he wanted them out of his house now.

"I know some people who told me what happened in that lab," Jack growled trying to keep himself calm. "I don't care what the person did, your crap was unnecessary, now listen to Maddie, and get the hell out."

"Fine, I guess you won't get any of the weapons developed by studying that ghost hybrid," K stormed and then his eyes widen as Jack sent him a glare.

"Phantom's a hybrid? Of what?" Jack questioned narrowing his eyes. If Phantom really was, then they had no right to do anything since he would have to be human. "What the hell did you asses do to him?"

"Molested him so that he would break down and eventually listen to our orders," O shrugged figuring that there was nothing left to do. He really didn't care since he didn't consider Phantom a being with feelings. Maddie wanted to bring her son up, but for some reason felt like that would give too much away about Phantom.

"That is so sick," Maddie shot grabbing an ecto gun and aiming at the agents. "GET THE HELL OUT BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!" She shot and they ran out of the house. Tears were streaming down her face as Jack caught her. "Oh god, I can't believe they would do something like that to such a young person. It's so disgusting."

"Mads, it's okay," Jack comforted reaching for the thermos. Maddie took it away from him and ran upstairs. Jack followed her until she reached Danny's room. She slammed the door and put a chair against it. "Maddie, please, it's okay. Let Phantom out, we don't know what being trapped in there could do to his recovery."

"No, he'll get hurt again," Maddie cried holding the thermos close to her heart. She couldn't believe it, what they did, and what they may have done to her own son. _How could they live with themselves? _She felt Phantom's energy surround her again telling her to let him out. "I can't let you get hurt again," she whispered to the thermos noticing that there was a faint green glow. It turned blue, and she felt safe again. She aimed at the bed and let Phantom go. He stumbled before collapsing on the bed and looking a little worse for wear.

"I didn't think you would do that," Phantom mumbled righting himself from the awkward position he was thrown in. "I didn't think you would try to protect me by keeping me in that thing."

"I'm sorry, they told me what they did," Maddie cried running up to him and wrapping her arms around the young ghost. He stiffened and felt Maddie's tears through the shirt he was wearing.

"It's okay," Phantom comforted trying to keep himself together. For whatever reason he felt a lot better, he wasn't in as much pain as he was in earlier that day. "I'm okay," he mumbled shaking from trying to keep his emotions under control.

"No, you're not," Maddie whispered pulling him closer into a more protective embrace. Phantom sighed and gave her a hug back. "I don't care that you're a ghost hybrid, but that's so wrong." She felt Phantom stiffen at the mention of what he truly was.

"How did you know that?" he asked concerned trying pull away. He didn't think anyone could figure it out since he never changed while in that lab. Maddie kept him in the hug as they heard Jack banging on the door. "No one should know that."

"The Guys in White do," Maddie whispered hoping Phantom was okay. She didn't care if he was a hybrid or some other kind of scientific impossibility at the moment, but she just didn't know what else to do at the time. Her son was there with this ghost who saved her son, after being raped. She couldn't pay Phantom enough for that. "And they don't know you are here."

"Maddie," Phantom whispered as he looked at the door. "Why is Jack banging on the door, and why are we in your son's room?" Phantom questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Because I shut the door on him, and because I feel safer when I'm in here," Maddie explained practically squeezing Phantom to death. Phantom started having issues breathing and gently tried to push her away. She held on tighter.

"Maddie, I…can't…breathe," Phantom stammered out trying to maintain consciousness. Maddie released him and looked into his eyes as he caught his breath. She started to cry again and just hugged him. He gently pulled her into a hug as Jack slammed into the door breaking the chair and getting in the room. Phantom froze looking at him and started shaking.

"Mads, are you okay?" Jack asked noticing that she was crying. Phantom looked up at him sadly ready to be punished for doing something wrong. Jack looked at Phantom and noticed the scared and cornered look the ghost had. He looked back at his wife figuring that right now, she was the first priority. Phantom was just terrified of everything at this moment. He slowly walked up to her to avoid freaking the hybrid out. He really wanted to comfort his wife first, but Phantom seemed not sure of what was completely going on. "Maddie?"

"I'm fine," she stammered out hoping that Jack didn't do anything too stupid. She felt Phantom's tension rise, and she started slowly rubbing his back hoping to calm him. "Just upset," she whispered as Phantom shifted into a defensive position. Jack stopped as he seen Phantom get into a protective stance, and he smiled seeing that Phantom was moving with less pain being shown. Either Phantom was really good at hiding it, or he was getting better, and by the looks of it, Jack believed it more to the latter.

"Maddie, I know it's hard, but we should probably take Phantom back to the guest room so that way he can finish his recovery," Jack mentioned hoping that his wife would calm down. Phantom looked slightly uncomfortable. Maddie just shook her head and held Phantom closer. Phantom gave a yelp in surprise as she adjusted herself and the ghost. Jack watched Phantom as he slowly made his way closer to them. He could see Phantom tense up, but the hybrid remained as still as possible.

"Jack, I can't do this anymore," Maddie whispered releasing the hug to look at her husband. Her eyes were red and puffy while tears streamed down her cheeks. Phantom was surprised that she had suddenly let go of him. Jack put a hand on her shoulder as her started crying into him. Phantom tilted his head unsure of what was going on. Jack gave him a sad look and opened one arm for him to come if he wanted. Phantom shook his head and slowly moved away to the head board of the bed. Maddie turned to face him and grabbed his arm pulling him to her and Jack. Phantom gave another yelp as she squeezed him between Jack and her.

* * *

**Danny: Awesome!**

**Me: Yes, and I would like to really know what you people think I should take this. I had a review that said I had the writing style of a third grader...I would like to say that I'm not a going to school for writing, I'm going for science.**

**Danny: She just needed to vent...**

**Me: Computer Forensic Science to be more exact. So please review tell me what you would like to see in the story. And I hope to see you soon. I hope to update sometime either this weekend or something next week...However if you guys over load me with reviews, I might consider updating sooner**

**Me: Also I had two people get the answer right**

**trashbinsouvenir**  
**Leo112**

**Bravo and virtual cookies**

**Danny: As soon as she figures out how to spell**

**Me: Shut it**


	5. The School

Broken Records Part Five

* * *

The next day, when Maddie walked into the guest to make sure Phantom was okay, he was gone. She looked everywhere in the room and the bathroom for him. She looked on the table where he had left a note.

_Maddie and Jack Fenton_

_Thanks for helping me, and I'm glad you guys took the time to. Don't worry, I'll be around and I'll come back and visit sometime soon. I have friends that need to be checked up on and people that need help. I still have that phone Jack gave me, so I think you guys can still use that. Thanks for everything, and I'll come back to talk you as soon as I get my friend to quit annoying me about the reasons why I was gone for so long. I think she's ready to kill me again. Thanks for everything you have done._

_Yours truly,_

_Danny Phantom_

Maddie read the note over and over again in her head when Jack walked in and seen her crying again. She looked at him and tried to smile knowing Phantom was okay.

"Did he leave?" Jack asked sitting on the bed and looking over her shoulder at the note. He felt tears coming to his eyes as he reread it.

"Yes, he did," Maddie whispered as a ghost alarm went off. "But someone needs our help. Chances are Phantom's there. We can keep the Guys in White away from him while he fights."

"Are you sure that he can even fight?" Jack asked remembering a couple things Phantom had told him about his time in the facility. He questioned rather he would be able to fight the Box Ghost. It worried Jack that Phantom was back out there so soon. Maddie looked at Jack and smiled encouragingly at him.

"Phantom will put everyone before himself," Maddie smiled pulling him out of the room and out to the GAV. "Let's help him."

* * *

When they got to the school they noticed that Phantom was fighting the Wisconsin Ghost. Jack growled silently as he remembered the time when that ghost tried to kill him and his family. Phantom was thrown into the school as the Guys in White showed with guns aimed at Phantom. Maddie growled upset that they would go after the kid that was trying his best to protect everyone.

"I'm going to find Phantom. You try to get them after that ghost," Maddie whispered running though the small crowd of people and into the school where Phantom was thrown through a wall. She looked down and seen the destroyed lockers with Phantom breathing heavily and holding his chest. Ectoplasm poured out of a long wound running across his chest.

"Crap," Phantom muttered slowly moving his hand to check the wound he groaned when he heard the Guys in White yelling at something. Maddie figured Jack screwed something for them up and smiled at that. She carefully made her way to the hybrid. He looked up at her and flinched as she kneeled in front of him. "What are you doing here?" he asked as she gently put her hand on his wound. He took a quick intake of breath and started panting.

"We got an alert form the school about an attack," Maddie explained looking over her shoulder to see Jack making sure he was between the Guys in White and the school while shooting at the Wisconsin Ghost. "Come on, we have to get out of here."

"I can't, Plasmius is still out there," Phantom mumbled as pain shot though his chest. Maddie gently helped him up.

"You're hurt, and he'll probably lose interest if you aren't out there fighting," Maddie explained standing up with his arm around her neck. Phantom shook his head.

"He'll hurt anyone to get me back out there," he panicked as Maddie put her arm around his waist to stable his walk. "I can't let that happen."

"It's okay," Maddie whispered slipping into a classroom. Phantom started to try and get away from her. "Phantom, stop it. If you're going to back out there, can I at least bandage it so it'll stop bleeding out?" Maddie pleaded seeing Phantom start to go into a daze. Phantom looked up at her and smiled slightly.

"Alright," he whispered as she sat him down on the floor and grabbed her first aid kit. It didn't have a lot and she looked around the room and found another one. She grabbed it as well and gently pulled Phantom's top off so she could care for the wound. Phantom closed his eyes as she bumped a tender spot.

"Sorry," she whispered noticing the mistake. She quickly cleaned the wound and noticed it wasn't very deep, but it was extremely long. "How did you get this anyway?" she asked as he sat up so she could dress and wrap it. Phantom smiled at her a little.

"Apparently Plasmius learned how to actually sword fight, and I left mine at home," Phantom quipped as she tied the wrap. She looked up at him curiously.

"You know how to sword fight?" she asked confused. She had never seen the hybrid sword fight before.

"I had to learn since one of my few allies decided to knight me," Phantom blushed, which was weird to her. "It's weird going there since everyone calls me Sir Phantom."

"You're knighted in the Ghost Zone?" Maddie asked surprised that there was a form of government there, and it being similar to an older form of government that's rarely used today. Phantom grinned.

"Yep, and the Queen knighted me for getting rid of her tyrant brother," Phantom explained standing up and holding his chest. "Man, I hate this. Normally I can use something to make him stop, but now, I don't know."

"Here," Maddie said handing him a small stick shaped thing that had the word Fenton on it. "It's an ectoplasmtic based sword. I haven't really tried it out on anything yet, but maybe you can?"

"Really?" Phantom asked taking it and looking at it. Maddie reached over and pressed a button as a long, strong looking sword appeared. She watched as Phantom weighed it and seemed to focus on it carefully. "Alright, things just got interesting."

"Does he know that you can sword fight?" Maddie asked as they slowly walked out of the room and cautiously made their way back to the fight zone. Phantom shook his head.

"It's a recent ability I learned. If he knew, he wouldn't engage in that kind of battle. He thinks too highly of himself," Phantom explained as they heard footsteps running down the hall towards them. Phantom turned invisible and looked over then quickly turned back to her with a pale expression.

"Phantom, who is it?" Maddie asked taking his hand figuring it's probably the agents. She dragged him to another hall where she hid. Phantom was breathing heavily. "Phantom, come on, its okay."

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" Phantom murmured leaning against the wall. "I can't do anything with them constantly shooting at me. They have gotten worse since I escaped. I don't even know what all info that they were able to get." Phantom bowed his head and curled up. Maddie put her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"I have a plan that might get them to back off," Maddie whispered standing up and helping Phantom to stand back up. "First though, I need your trust."

"What's the plan?" Phantom asked unsurely. Maddie smiled and started telling him. He looked at her unsure.

"I promise I won't let you in their hands. I'll kill them before that happens," Maddie promised hugging him. Phantom smiled at her.

"Alright then," he whispered and took off to begin the plan by getting rid of Plasmius.

* * *

"Where are you going? The ghost is right there," Jack pointed at the Wisconsin Ghost. The agents looked at him and laughed.

"Phantom's here," O exclaimed running into the building. Jack turned to see Plasmius firing a ray at him. He quickly dodged and hoped that Maddie and Phantom were okay. He aimed and fired at the ghost causing him to fall out of the sky. He grinned and ran back to the GAV hoping to at least buy enough time for Phantom to come. He couldn't fight this ghost, and he was relying deeply in Phantom to come. He looked up and seen Phantom fly from behind the school and up to him.

"Phantom?" Jack whispered as the ghost landed next to him and faced Plasmius who was just getting his bearings back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Maddie has a plan to help me get rid of the Guys in White," Phantom smiled. "All you have to do is not shoot me. She'll take care of the rest. But don't start shooting until I have Plasmius locked up. You can aim at the Guys in White pretending to shoot at us though."

"What's the full plan?" Jack asked concerned. Phantom seemed slightly hesitant about it. He looked down then they both looked up when Plasmius blew up another car by throwing it into the school.

"I've gonna go," Phantom whispered disappearing. Jack reached out to stop him, but it was too late. He looked up and seen Maddie exit the school with a worried frown. The agents came out from behind the school to see Phantom charging Plasmius with a sword. He was surprised that he had one of Maddie's inventions and using it like an expert. Plasmius seemed surprised at the sudden return and weapon of choice.

"Yes," Jack cheered as Phantom gracefully attacked Plasmius with the blade. It was a fight with clearly just the sword. Jack watched as the ghosts danced in circles striking at every moment. Plasmius seemed to be more offensive and choppy while Phantom's movements were planned out and flowed into each other. Plasmius seemed to have been trained in sword movement while Phantom was naturally gifted at it. Jack smiled Phantom spinned around and cut Plasmius's cape off. The young hybrid grinned and disappeared in a cloud of green reappearing in front of Plasmius and started the battle once again. The Guys in White had now surrounded the school and put up a shield to keep the two ghosts inside the area. Jack looked at the shield and panicked realizing that humans couldn't get thought it either. "They'll get everyone in here killed," Jack whispered looking out at the small group of students that were now trapped inside the shield. He looked up and seen that now Plasmius was firing ecto shots at Phantom while Phantom was trying to block with the blade.

"Can you not even fight fair with a sword?" Phantom screamed throwing his own ecto energy at the ghost. Jack watched as Plasmius smirked and disappeared in a cloud of pink only to reappear behind Phantom. Phantom smiled deviously when he vanished into thin air, and Jack looked over expecting Phantom to pull the same stunt only this time he appeared next to Jack out of breath.

"Phantom," Jack whispered getting over his shock and not wanting to alert the other ghost of where the hybrid was. "Are you okay?"

"He nailed my chest," Phantom whispered closing his eyes and breathing heavily. "Then proceeded to kick it several times…I don't think he's here to annoy me today. I think he wants to kill me."

"What'd you do?" Jack asked concerned that maybe this was more than just another ghost fight.

"Not sure at this moment, but he's like me. A hybrid," Phantom stated as pain raced across his chest. Jack gently put his hand on Phantom's back and looked up watching Plasmius scream for the younger hybrid. The Guys in White were also looking around for Phantom, but didn't seem worried about Plasmius.

"Do they work together?" Jack asked looking at Phantom hoping that the ghost knew more about the situation. Phantom suddenly looked up at him with worry.

"Oh no," Phantom whispered as he grabbed his head and went down to his knees. "No, no, no. I can't do this anymore. I just can't…"

"Phantom, it's okay. Let's just finish Maddie's plan," Jack encouraged hoping that Phantom could hold out until they were able get out of here. He really didn't need to have a mental breakdown now. "Come on, let's finish this. People are going to get hurt. Those agents aren't caring anymore about other's safety. They have everyone locked in here."

"You're right about them working with him," Phantom growled angrily. His eyes flashed a bright green sending shivers down Jack's spine. He had never really seen the ghost angry, and it scared him. "I'm going to destroy him," Phantom shot, lighting his hands in ecto energy that was pulsing though the air.

"Don't hurt yourself," Jack pleaded as Phantom nodded to him and took off like a bullet flowing though the sky. Jack watched worriedly as Phantom became nothing but a black and white blur followed by a green light. "Please don't get yourself killed."

* * *

"Damnit, Phantom," Maddie growled as he started rocketing though the Guys in White's defensive line. "Why can't you just follow the plan?" Suddenly another Phantom appeared behind.

"I don't have much time before my energy runs out," the duplicate explained quickly. "I know I screwed up your plan, but everyone inside this shield is in danger. I can't protect them all if I trapped in one of your devices."

"That shield keeps ghosts in here or out," Maddie mumbled looking up at the shield.

"No, it's to keep humans in as well. They know I'm a hybrid, and I can take on a human form. I can get though a normal ghost shield," Phantom explained as a pink explosion shook the ground. Phantom faded slightly. "You have to get everyone to the shield and wait for me to disarm it. As soon as the break occurs, get out."

"I'm not leaving you in here to fend for yourself," Maddie protested grabbing his arm. "I'm not letting you fight this alone, Phantom."

"Maddie, please, you have to," Phantom pleaded as he winced. Maddie looked at him worriedly.

"What's wrong?" she asked gently touching his chest.

"I was hit, Maddie, I have to go. I can't stay split for very long. Please get everyone out. Jack is by the GAV," Phantom explained as he started fading more.

"I'm staying here, and Jack will too," Maddie demanded. "The GAV is stuck in here as well. If we feel threatened, we'll put our ghost shield up."

"No, leave," Phantom disappeared, and Maddie just stared at the spot hoping that he was okay. She looked up and seen him and Plasmius fighting again. He quickly shot a look at her telling her to go. She ran to the small group of people.

"Come on, we have to get to the shield," Maddie ordered directing the students to the shield. One tried to walk though it only to run straight into it.

"What gives?" someone asked. Maddie looked at Phantom who was putting shields below him to prevent the Guys in White hitting him.

"The shield is designed to keep ghosts and humans in," she explained. "Phantom's going to shut down the shield. We'll have very little time, but there's enough room that you guys shouldn't have to fight to get out," she took control of the crowd and spread them out enough so it would only take them a couple seconds to get though. She looked up and gave Phantom the go. He quickly shot at the generator that was keeping the shield up. It flicker and turned off for about twenty seconds, but enough time to get everyone out. When it came back Maddie looked at Phantom and noticed that he was drained. He was still recovering, and this was only hurting him. She ran under the fighting ghosts and put her previous plan into action. Phantom gave her a hurt look knowing that she wasn't going to listen to him when he told her to leave. Jack appeared beside her and gave her the thermos. She took it and aimed it to the sky.

"Who are you aiming at?" Jack asked looking at her. She looked between the two ghosts fighting.

"I'll get Plasmius. Just in case you miss and can't get Phantom. He'll stay still long enough for you to get in a good shot. Plasmius is going to be tricky," Maddie whispered as she aimed at the ghost she felt like tearing apart at the moment. She heard footsteps coming from behind her, and she fired and captured Plasmius when someone grabbed her arms. "Get off me," she screamed back flipping and kicking the person behind her. She turned and seen an agent holding his head.

"Touch my wife again, and I will end you," Jack growled aiming an ecto bazooka at the man's head. Maddie looked at the thermos that was on the ground from her which held Plasmius. She looked and noticed that Jack's thermos was still hooked to his belt. She turned to see if maybe Phantom was still there. He was no longer in the sky but on the ground holding his side as ectoplasm slipped though his fingers. Maddie grabbed Jack's thermos and pointed it at Phantom who gave her a heartfelt look hoping that she would take him. She sucked him the thermos and then turned to the Guys in White.

"I believe we win," she taunted walking back to the GAV.

"We had Phantom first," O screamed trying to grab the thermos she had. She put it out of reach.

"No, you lost the ghost, now me and Jack get our turn with him," Maddie smarted grinned. "We have every right to experiment as you did. Only difference is that we won't let him escape."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Fenton. We'll get him back," K smirked as they turned off the shield and walked away. Maddie held the thermos with Phantom closer terrified of letting the ghost go again.

"Mads," Jack whispered from behind her. "Let's go home. I think Phantom has some things to explain anyway. He figured out some of whatever plan that was here."

"I know, but I'm not letting him out until we get home," Maddie whispered clipping the thermos to her belt and locking it in place. "Plasmius is over there. We'll just keep him in there for a couple days, and hopefully he'll be ready to experiment on."

"Now we are talking," Jack exclaimed climbing into the driver's seat. Maddie got in the passenger seat and held on as Jack drove back to FentonWorks. "What should we do first?"

"Make sure that Phantom is okay," Maddie whispered looking at the thermos still on her belt. She felt guilty for keeping him there for so long, but she was afraid that he wouldn't come with them willingly to get fixed up. She was pretty sure that he now had to have a few cracked, if not broken, ribs from the hits she seen him take in the battle. Jack arrived at their house and gently tapped Maddie on the shoulder. She had gone into her own little world while staring at the thermos.

"Maddie, let's go. I'm sure he's fine. Probably doesn't like being in there," Jack smiled trying to cheer her up. "Besides, now maybe he can eat and not throw it back up. He told you he was going to get better."

"I know, but I guess now after taking care of him, and learning that he saved Danny, I feel like he's really part of the family," Maddie whispered. Jack smiled.

"We did say he was already," Jack informed her getting out. Maddie smiled and followed him.

"Yes, but it was how easy it was to accept him as one," Maddie whispered heading upstairs and to the guest room. Jack went down to the lab to hook the thermos up to a containment device. He wasn't going to release it into one yet. Not without Maddie, but he was still going to get the thermos out of the way.

* * *

Maddie got to the guest room and looked around as her memories of the ghost laying on the bed covered in sweat. She aimed at the bed and hit the release letting the hybrid out. He landed on the bed and groaned recognizing the bed as the one he had been in most of his recovery. He was glad that it wasn't a lab table since he was terrified when he wasn't released for a while.

"Phantom," Maddie asked walking up to him. She gently put her hand on his back, and he stiffened. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, and my chest feels like a brick wall is on it. I can say that since I have had a brick wall on it," Phantom grumbled slowly lifting himself up into sitting position. Maddie hovered over him to make sure that he was balanced.

"You probably have a few cracked ribs, if they're not broken," Maddie explained gently touching his chest. He winced as she traced the rip in his suit from the fight. She looked up at his face and seen a tried teenager who was in pain.

"Nothing new," Phantom mumbled as he laid back down on his back staring up at the ceiling. "I think I've memorized the entire ceiling by now."

"You stare at it enough," Maddie smiled reaching for his zipper. She felt him stiffen and move so he could stop her. "I just want to see how many of your ribs are hurt. I just want to help," she pleaded as Phantom gently laid his hand on hers to prevent it from coming any closer to his neck.

"I'll be fine. It'll heal soon," Phantom smiled at her. Maddie grabbed his hand and moved it so she could check.

"I don't care that you have fast healing abilities, I want to help," Maddie growled taking out the ghost cuffs and cuffing his hands together. His eyes widen as he pulled against them trying to get them away. "I'm helping you whether you like it or not."

"Maddie, take them off," Phantom pleaded as his he tore at them. Maddie grabbed his hands to make him stop.

"Please, I just want to help," she pleaded looking into his eyes. "You weren't going to let me help, and I knew that. This was the only thing I could think of. Please, stop and let me."

"Get them off," Phantom whispered as ectoplasm ran down his wrist. Maddie gently pulled him into an awkward hug. She wanted to keep him safe, and make sure that he was going to be okay. "Maddie, what's gotten into you?" Phantom asked concerned. She was acting so strangely towards him in his ghost form.

* * *

Jack smiled as he walked back up the stairs and started once again to get everything he needed for taking care of Phantom. He knew that the ghost was injured, but he was unsure of how bad it really was. Maddie had mentioned something about a long wound running across his chest, so he decided that bringing some extra bandages wouldn't hurt anything. He headed upstairs when he heard his wife crying again. He slowly opened the door to see her hugging the ghost tightly and crying everything out. Phantom looked scared half out of his mind.

"Maddie? Are you okay?" Jack asked as Phantom seemed to want to run away from them. Jack slowly made his way to them and seen that Maddie had put the cuffs on the hybrid. "Maddie, maybe you should go and make something to eat," Jack whispered kneeling next to her. He kept a careful eye on Phantom to make sure that he wasn't going to hurt himself or anyone else. Jack could tell that he was terrified and reliving nightmares now.

"I can't," Maddie mumbled tightening her grip on the young ghost. She couldn't take any more people in her life getting hurt like this, especially her son.

* * *

_"Is Danny here?" Maddie asked entering her home. Jack looked up from the table. _

_"He was, until Sam came and he went with her to Tucker's," Jack answered catching the table on fire. He quickly put it out. "Sorry." Maddie sighed. _

_"Okay, thanks," she whispered heading up to Danny's room. She looked around again and seen the book from earlier. She grabbed it and sat on Danny's bed and started going though it again. Halfway though she almost stopped breathing for there was a picture with Danny in the lab dressed in the invert colors of Phantom's suit. The next picture was Phantom himself standing in their lab glaring at the portal. "No, he can't be," she whispered worriedly as she turned the page where her fears came to life. There was Danny with a bright white ring around him vertical. One half was Fenton while one half was Phantom. _

* * *

**Me: You guys are the coolest!**_  
_

**Danny: She felt so much better after your reviews, which got her motivated to type more on the story...**

**Me: Yes, I know I didn't personally send you guys anything, and I'm sorry, but so many reviewed at once, and I had gone to a genetics lab...yeah, I was busy**

**Danny: Also, don't forget to send random ideas.**

**Me: If anyone can give me a good enough idea, the story might end up longer**

**Danny: This was supposed to be a oneshot, you people realize this yes?**

**Me: I have it on the same word doc...it's about 70 pages**

**Danny: 78, Har**

**Me: What he said...XD**

**Danny: You have no life**

**Me: Yeah...sadly...**

**Danny: Leave a review and send some ideas, they tend to help her write faster, and they also make her feel all happy go lucky**

**Me: I'm eating cereal...**

**Danny: I don't think they care**

**Me: Now they know**

**Danny: Weirdo**


	6. The Lab

Broken Records Part Six

* * *

"I'm not letting him go again," Maddie whispered moving into a more protective stance. Phantom shook and gave Jack a pleading look. He was scared and wasn't sure what was going on. "I'm not letting you go again. I just got you back, and I know," Maddie whispered quiet enough for the ghost to hear. He paled.

"Maddie, come on," Jack murmured placing his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Jack with a worried frown. "Give him some space. He's still really thin from recovery, and I'm sure making him something bigger to eat, than what I can do, would be better for him."

"Alright," Maddie whispered slowly moving away from the ghost. She looked sadly up to the hybrid and smiled slightly turning to Jack. "I'm sorry. Here," Maddie whispered handing him the key. "I really need to talk to him later, and I really need to relax."

"I think you do," Jack smiled slightly trying to support his wife. "After you get lunch, can you at least get some sleep?"

"I will," Maddie whispered taking a quick look at Phantom who was watching her warily. She tried to smile, but it felt as though that wouldn't help any of the pain from those words, and the things she knew about him now. Jack looked back at Phantom as Maddie left the room quietly.

"I guess she missed you," Jack whispered getting in front of Phantom and holding out his hands for the ghost to put his wrists down so Jack could get the cuffs off. "Can I take them off?"

"Yes, please," Phantom mumbled gently raising his hands over Jack's as the father gently wrapped his hand over the teen's wrist and inserted the key into the lock of the cuffs. "It hurts," Phantom whispered wincing as Jack touched a tender spot.

"You should have been a little easier on yourself in them. I know you were scared about her doing something, but she was scared, and whether you like it or not, she's taken a liking to you," Jack explained as he let the cuffs hit the floor. Phantom looked down as Jack started to wrap his wrists. "You're part of our family, and we'll treat you as such."

"Thanks, but you don't have to," Phantom whispered as Maddie entered again with a few tears on her face. She held a full plate of spaghetti.

"We want to," Maddie put in looking at him smiling. "Jack, yours is still in the kitchen. I wanted to talk to Phantom for a little bit."

"I'm taking the cuffs away from you," Jack smiled slyly and picked up the cuffs. He put them in his pocket, kissed his wife, and left giving Phantom an encouraging smile. Maddie turned to the ghost and smiled slightly setting the lunch down and sitting next to him.

"I know, Danny. I'm sorry," she whispered looking at her lap as Phantom turned to her.

"How?" Phantom whispered looking at the tray of food. He really wasn't hungry at the moment since he was put into this position. Maddie looked at him and put her arm around him. He tensed up and recoiled from her. She pulled him closer against his wishes.

"I was going through a scrapbook that had your little insignia on it. I thought that both my children worshipped you until I learned that my son was you," Maddie explained getting a confused look from Phantom.

"I think I understand…said in a very confusing way," Phantom murmured as he rubbed his wrist. Maddie grabbed his hand and held it.

"I'm sorry. I should have paid more attention. Maybe none of this would have happened," Maddie whispered letting the guilt she had finally get to her. She looked up at her son and smiled slightly. "I should have figured it out. All the signs were there, I just never put them together because I didn't know that they belonged together."

"That was what I was trying to do," Phantom whispered looking at the floor sadly. "I didn't want anyone to know. It's dangerous, and I was trying to protect you."

"Danny, you don't have to protect anyone," Maddie whispered kissing his forehead. "I missed you so much, and I missed so much of you growing up these past few months."

"I do, its part of who I am," Phantom mumbled looking up at her. "The reasons it was a secret was to make sure everyone was safe, and that was including me. The Guys in White will do anything to get me, and they want me more than ever now."

"Daniel, I know, and I'm not letting you continue this," Maddie stated. "You're not going back out there, and we're telling your father."

"Mom, I can't," Phantom whispered looking at the ground. "I have to. There's nothing you can do to stop me. This is who I am, and no matter what, I'll always be there to help." Phantom looked down at the plate of food and reached for the fork when Maddie grabbed his hand.

"I don't want you to get hurt again. I don't think I could handle it," Maddie explained pulling him into a hug. "Please, stop. I can't take this anymore."

"There is nothing I can do to stop," Phantom whispered as a white ring appeared around him and transformed him back into Fenton. "I'm the protector, and it's been my job since I walked into the portal. I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Danny," Maddie whispered running her fingers though his hair gently. She looked into his eyes and seen the responsibility and determination that drove the young hybrid. She sighed knowing there was nothing she could do to keep him from saving those in Amity. "We still will have to tell your father, and we have to do something about the Guys in White."

"I don't know about the Guys in White, but since you know, telling Dad won't hurt anything," Danny whispered guessing that now it wouldn't matter if they knew. Plasmius really couldn't do much, but he had enough to hurt his family dearly. "I want the Ghost Shield up though. Plasmius has lost it, and I believe that he would hurt you guys since he would no longer have anything over my head."

"You said he was like you, a hybrid? Who's his human half then?" Maddie asked gently rubbing Danny's back. She felt his tension rise with the question. She also felt him slightly wince in pain. "Please, there's not much he can do now, what's holding you back?" Maddie questioned worriedly as they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Danny changed back into Phantom as the door opened to reveal Jack looking worriedly at the two. Maddie looked back at her son. "You need to tell him and explain to both us what is going on."

"What?" Jack asked confused as Phantom looked at the ground and pulled his legs up to his chest. Maddie sighed and looked at Jack sadly.

"He's Danny, Jack. He was afraid to tell us," Maddie whispered as Phantom shook. Maddie gently put her hand on his back while Jack looked at them confused.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked looking between the two trying to figure out what was going on. "Danny is at Tucker's finishing up the homework he missed."

"He lied," Maddie stated as she felt her son shift uncomfortably. She could feel his guilt for it, but she could care less at this moment. "He never was there."

"I'm sorry," Phantom whispered as he changed back into Fenton to prove the point. Jack took a step back unsure of what to think. He was afraid that this was a trick, but everything seemed to make sense. The late nights, the real reason he went missing, and why he was in so much pain when he had come home.

"Did the Guys in White really use humans in their experiments?" Jack asked hoping that he had just lied about that to cover for himself. Danny looked up at him sadly.

"That was the only thing they could use to break me. I'm a protector, and it's my job to make sure people are safe. In there, there was nothing I could do to save the ones they used," he whispered looking at his hands. "They knew enough about me to use my obsession on saving people against me. That was until that last day when I got out, and they managed to." He suddenly started shaking and buried his head into his knees trying to hide from them. Jack slowly walked up to him unsure what to think. He didn't really want his family to know what Phantom had gone though, and now he finds out that it was his son who was really put though everything Phantom was: that they were one and the same.

"It was always you then," Jack whispered sitting next to Danny. He gently wrapped his son in a hug and felt the young teen shake. "I love you, Danny. For everything you do, and everything you fight for. I'm so proud of you," Jack whispered hoping to calm his son down. He didn't want his son to be afraid of him in his own home. Jack wished for everything to go back to a sense of normal, only difference would be that he could see his son in this light. The hero of Amity Park.

"I am too," Maddie whispered wrapping her arms around the teen as well. She could tell he was uncomfortable, but they were parents, it's their job to make him uncomfortable. She could tell though that it wasn't from normal parent things, but the fact he had been tortured. She remembered what the agents had said, and she was afraid that maybe they had seriously ruined any chance her son had to a normal life, even with ghost powers. He had managed to be normal these past months, but now everything had changed. The game wasn't being played fair anymore. They both felt Danny shift and disappear. Maddie jumped up and looked up to see him by the door.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he started to fade. "I don't think I can keep this up."

"Daniel, you are not going anywhere," Maddie ordered sternly staring her son down. He stepped down and looked at the ground. She stood up and slowly walked to him. Jack felt the tension in the air as he noticed his son wanted to run. He wanted to run from this problem, and all others that he was forced to face at this moment. Jack pressed the button to the remote that caused the Ghost Shield to cover the home. Danny looked up as he felt his energy hide inside of him to get away from it. Maddie watched as he slightly winced while his healing slowed and his body fold in pain.

"Now he can't go anywhere," Jack smiled lightly hoping to ease some tension that was caused. Danny backed into the door as Maddie grabbed his hand.

"Danny, we're not letting you fight this alone anymore. Plus the Guys in White believe we have Phantom in our lab," Maddie explained as she desperately thought of a plan to save her son. "So they'll let us alone long enough for us to come up with a more permanent solution."

"We could have Vladdie's help," Jack smiled thinking of his old friend. Maddie looked at Danny to see what he thought when she noticed the hostility and pure hate of his face.

"That'll only get you killed, and it's one of reasons why I didn't want you guys to know. Vlad isn't helping you, Dad. He wants you dead so he can marry Mom," Danny informed harshly. Maddie wanted to slap him for using that tone, but she realized that he was still hurting from being abused. She could let it go this once, but she just hoped that he didn't get too out of control from this.

"Daniel," Maddie whispered gently hoping to at least get him to calm down. His eyes were glowing, and she noticed him slightly flinch from the shield but the burning hate was too much for him to care. "Danny, it's okay, we won't tell. Just calm down and explain to us why," Maddie comforted slowly putting her hand on the hybrid's shoulder. She gently massaged them hoping to relax her son. He didn't. She pulled him into a hug trying to get him to calm down before he hurt himself.

"He's the one that started this entire mess," Danny growled pulling away from his mother. Maddie grabbed his shoulders and heard him hiss slightly from the pressure.

"Danny, we need to know everything. We can't help if we don't know what's all really going on," Maddie responded. Jack looked between the two unsure of what to do. He was still surprised that his son was Phantom, but something felt slightly off about how he was acting about Vlad. He looked up at Maddie as a possibility formed in his head.

"He's Plasmius then, isn't he?" Jack asked looking at his son. Danny backed away slightly nodding his head. Maddie looked at Jack lost at how he figured it out. "What? It's Danny Phantom, Danny Fenton? I've heard Plasmius refer to himself as Vlad Plasmius, so I just figured that maybe they used similar name schemes."

"Wow, Jack," Maddie mumbled surprised at her husband. That was another quality that she loved about him. He always surprised her with something. He may have been forgetful, but he always could figure things out if there was something similar. Danny looked up at them.

"Yeah, well, you said something about them working together, and Masters funds them," Danny explained looking down. "He's not going to help with anything. He'll more than likely try to get me back in the custody of the Guys in White."

"Danny, what really happened in that first year? If that was really you, you should know better than to steal like that," Maddie whispered reaching for his hand and squeezing it. Danny sighed and closed his eyes.

"I had just started and was trying to get use to fighting ghosts. Well, when Circus Gothica came to town, the ringmaster Freakshow had this staff. It controlled ghosts," Danny explained looking up at his mother. "There was really nothing I could do at the time about it. I wasn't sure, and I can't remember most of what was happening. It's still a blur to me. Sam and Tucker had to explain a lot of it."

"Danny," Maddie whispered putting her hand on his shoulders and turning him to face her. "I don't want excuses; I want to know what you were thinking."

"Mom, I couldn't," Danny whispered shutting his eyes tightly. "It was like that in lab. I had no control over anything that was happening. I couldn't break free. I don't know what else to compare it to."

"Mads, I think he's telling the truth. He really wasn't acting like himself during that time either," Jack put in looking to his son and back to his wife. "I mean it would make sense. If he was under someone else's control, he really couldn't do much about his actions. It's like hypnotizing someone. They can't really do much about it."

"Jack," Maddie sighed putting more pressure on Danny's shoulder. Danny tensed and tried to back away.

"Mom, you're hurting me," Danny mumbled pulling away from her. She slowly let go, and Danny stumbled backwards before catching himself. Jack looked up as Danny gently wrapped his arms around himself. Maddie walked over to Jack and gave him a quick glare.

"We'll talk about this later," Maddie whispered walking out the door and leaving Danny and Jack alone. Jack watched as Danny backed into a wall and slid down pulling his knees to his chest.

"Danny, I believe you," Jack comforted slowly making his way to his son's side. He sat next to Danny and put his arm around the young teen. "She just needs some time. She's really worried about you, and I don't think she knows quite what to do at this moment. It is a lot to take in," Jack explained looking down at his son.

"The truth is all I have at the moment," Danny murmured closing his eyes and tensing unwillingly. Jack felt it and sighed rubbing Danny's arm.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Jack comforted holding his son a little tighter. "I would never hurt you."

"I know," Danny whispered slowly opening his eyes to look at his dad. "I know. But…"

"They ruined your trust in even the people that care about you the most," Jack whispered feeling Danny trying to fight against himself to push Jack away. Jack went to move when he felt Danny relax back into his side. He looked down and noticed Danny had buried his head in his side and was silently crying. "You okay, Bud?"

"No," Danny mumbled shaking. Jack pulled him a little closer and let the teen get out his emotions that were no doubt from everything that was going on. He looked up as Maddie walked back in with swollen, red eyes.

"Mads, you alright?" Jack asked hoping to keep his family together. She slowly walked over to him and sat down next to Danny and put her arms around him. Jack felt Danny tense and then relax again as he noticed that it was only his mother.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get mad at you," Maddie whispered kissing the top of his head and holding him close. "I just didn't know what to do," she cried as Danny looked up at her. She slightly smiled wondering how she missed her son grow up. She remembered how he was in pain when he came home from being gone and everything she was trying to figure out. He wasn't caught as Fenton, but as Phantom and the wounds transferred. "What else did they do?" Maddie asked needing to know what happened so she could help her son. She saw him stiffen.

"No," Danny whispered closing his eyes as Maddie pulled his face out of his father's side. She looked down at him and felt her heart break once more at the corner and scared look he gave her. She let go, and he buried his face back into his father. Maddie looked up at and smiled at her husband.

"He's trusting you more," she whispered giving him a quick kiss. She heard Danny groan and laughed.

"Gross," he mumbled shifting slightly. Suddenly he went still as they heard a knock on the door. Jack looked at Maddie who had taken a more protective stance next to her son. Jack slowly moved away and stood up pressing the button to take down the shield again.

"I'll send you a blank text if it's them," he whispered making his way to the door. He took a quick look back and seen Danny looking at him worriedly. "They probably have something that they want us to do to Phantom, or something that might give them rights to him."

"Alright," Maddie whispered pulling Danny closer to her. She could feel his tension rise. "Danny, they won't be able to do anything. If Jack sends that blank text, I want you to phase down in the lab and stand in the area where you were before," Maddie explained quickly. Danny tried to pull away. "Daniel, listen to me. This will only work if you follow everything I'm telling you now."

"Mom, I can't," Danny mumbled as Maddie grabbed his arm tightly.

"Daniel, I'm trying to keep you safe," Maddie explained looking at the door as she heard the front door open and Jack greet whoever was there. "Stay still, and look to your left, there'll be a red button. Fire a small ecto blast, and it'll lock you in there like last time. You have to do this yourself, or they will think that we are hiding something. Please, you have to do this," Maddie pleaded as Danny started shaking. She felt her phone go off. Danny changed as she picked it up, and it was a blank message from Jack. Phantom looked at her sadly before disappearing into the floor. She looked at the door and walked to the steps and looked down to see Jack glaring at the agents.

"Why are they here?" Maddie growled glaring at them. "We have every right to Phantom."

"Ma'am, the government believes you are incapable of keeping Phantom under lock and key. We are here to make sure that he gets what he deserves," K stated officially. O just glared at everyone. Jack looked at Maddie wondering what she had done with their son. She gave a quick look to the lab silently telling Jack that was where she had Phantom go.

"You guys lost him first," Maddie deadpanned glaring at them. "He's still here, and not going anywhere anytime soon."

"We have something we need to see about him," O growled. "It's part of what we were doing before he left."

"No," Maddie growled. Jack stood by his wife with an ecto gun ready to defend his family and home. "You are not ruining any experiments of ours."

"Please, there's not much you can learn from him. He's too different for anything to count," K explained trying to salvage anything. After last time, he was unsure that they could get the hybrid back. "He's not really a ghost."

"He walks though walls, he's a ghost," Jack pushed knowing that wasn't really the truth. He was something more than simply a ghost, and he would be a wonderful scientific experiment, but he was still his son. He wasn't going to sell him out like that very easily. "He has ectoplasm."

"But he's not really a ghost," O pushed glaring at him wanting to run down to the lab and push the syringe into Phantom's arm and watch him die a slow and painful death. They figured it out from leftover samples of the ghost's ectoplasm how to destroy him from the inside out. "Besides, he won't stay here long."

"I said no," Maddie growled preparing to fight them. "Now get out. We have plenty of equipment if he starts to act up. We don't even have to torture him."

"Can we see you do something then?" K asked hoping to maybe save something from the ghost before they destroyed him. Jack looked between them and grinned.

"Sure," he exclaimed running the lab hoping Maddie would stall them long enough for him to explain to Danny what was going on. He ran down the steps to see Phantom curled up in the corner. The shield he was supposed to be in was destroyed. "Danny? Hey, bud, you okay?"

"Go away," Phantom growled. "I heard what you told them."

"Danny, it's okay. If we said no, then they would force their way down here and that just would be bad for all parties," Jack pleaded kneeling behind his son and gently putting his large hands on the young hybrid's smaller shoulders. "I won't hurt you. It'll be something simple, I promise. I'll make it so they have to stay behind a line. I won't let them get anywhere close to you. But I have to do this to prevent them from taking you away from me." Phantom looked back at him and shuddered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to destroy the shield thingy," he whispered looking down. Jack gently pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay," Jack whispered. It really didn't look like it was destroyed, just like it didn't work at all. "Come on, we don't have much time. You really not gonna like what I plan though."

"Does it involve an examination table?" Phantom asked slowly following his father. Jack stopped and looked back at Phantom sadly.

"Yes, it does," he whispered knowing that the hybrid was scared out of his mind of them. "But I might be able to keep them from getting closer. We only have enough lab coats for our family, and they won't fit any of them. They'll have to stay behind that line," Jack pointed at a line that was on the floor as they passed. Phantom remembered how they explained protection was needed beyond that point. He hesitantly stepped over the line feeling weird.

"What are you going to do?" Phantom asked as Jack pulled out the table. There were no straps or anything, and Jack locked it into place on the floor. He grabbed his white lab coat and put it on motioning for Phantom to jump on the table.

"I'm going to run a test that involves following a dye inside your body," Jack explained a little too happily. Phantom shuddered as Jack walked up to him with a purple colored liquid.

* * *

_"Stick the nitro in him," O ordered as the scientist recorded Phantom's reactions. He was shaking in pain and fear. The vial was a light brown color, and every time a new vial was put into his ectoplasm, the pain increased._

_"Sir, I don't think it's working," the lead expert said watching as the ghost shook. "Forcing him out of withdraw isn't working. He has to go through straight cut off for your plan to work."_

_"I want him addicted, and I want him to know what happens when he doesn't listen. We take away his pain if he does what we want," K grinned taking out another needle with the pure methamphetamine. "Once he realizes that we are the source of this, and then he'll do everything we ask just to avoid the pain."_

_"Using the purest form of a normally common drug isn't really the smartest thing. That is illegal," the lead said looking at the two agents warily. "Wouldn't you get into trouble?"_

_"He won't be able to get it, besides, he doesn't even know what it is," O taunted slamming his fist onto Phantom's chest and watching the ghost scream in pain. "He'll get it eventually."_

* * *

"This is the dye," Jack explained kneeling in front of the hybrid. "It won't hurt you. It might feel funny, but that'll go away."

"I don't want anything in me right now," Phantom whispered looking at the door to the lab as the light turned on. "Mom delayed them a while."

"She was probably chewing them out on ethics," Jack whispered reaching for his son's arm. Phantom jerked it away not wanting him to do anything. "Hey, bud, it's okay. I know this is something you really don't want to do, but it's the only thing I can think of that will get rid of them the fastest without seriously hurting you."

"Jack?" Maddie called looking at him curiously. The agents stepped forward when suddenly a glass wall appeared. Jack grinned and looked at Phantom with a secret smile.

"They are unauthorized to continue. I thought you knew that?" Jack asked innocently. The agents glared at him and then looked at the ghost who was just staring at the ground, unrestrained.

"Aren't you worried Phantom will attack?" O yelled turning to Maddie who had grabbed her lab coat and entered a code in the wall to let herself in.

"Nope, he can't use his powers in there. He's really works well with a kind word too," Maddie smirked and strutted in.

"Nicely put, Mads," Jack grinned looking back at the ghost. Maddie looked at the chart and noticed Jack wanted to run the dye test.

"Jack, are you sure?" Maddie asked worriedly making sure that the sound to the outside was off. The couple could hear them, but they couldn't hear the couple.

"It'll tell them enough to know that we are doing something, but they won't think we are holding back," Jack explained as Phantom looked up at them. He completely avoided the agents trying to forget about them. "And it shouldn't hurt Danny badly."

"Danny, you okay with this?" Maddie asked looking at the hybrid. Phantom looked up slightly and sighed knowing that there wasn't much of a choice here.

"If it gets rid of them," he whispered slowly moving. Maddie watched the agents as they tensed ready for the hybrid to attack. It made her wonder how much her son fought while in that place and how many people were hurt from him trying to get away. She put that thought down knowing he probably did more damage to the place than the people.

"Alright," Maddie whispered standing in front of him preventing the agents from seeing her son. "Jack, I'll do this, hand me the syringe."

"Here you go," Jack smiled encouragingly at his son trying to ease the halfa's tension while handing Maddie the vial with the purple liquid. Maddie gently pulled down the hybrid's glove and set it aside. Phantom turned his arm a little to let her get to the vain. She gently tapped it and inserted the needle. He flinched, and they heard the agents murmur among themselves. She knew they were surprised at how easily Phantom submitted to them. She turned and grinned evilly at the agents. They both glared at her upset that Phantom had let the Fentons, of all people, do whatever to him.

"I need you to lie on the table and stay still," Maddie whispered gently pushing on his chest. She heard him take in a quick from the pressure. "It's okay, Sweetie."

"My ribs are still sore," he whispered as his back met the cold surface. He winced as memories raced though his head.

* * *

_"Get him down!" Boss yelled angrily. He was tired of the ghost breaking away from the table. He could continue this work if the stupid ghost would work with them instead of against. K took out his whip and lanced Phantom's front pushing the ghost back down to the ground. Phantom screamed out and shook the lab._

_"Shut the Hell Up, Phantom!" K screamed adding to the hybrid's panic. Phantom had broken the restrains and destroyed the lab area. O shot an ecto gun at the hybrid knocking him into a wall. Phantom slowly tried to stand only for K to kick his side making him fall back down. "Man, you're freaking annoying."_

* * *

"It's alright," Maddie whispered looking back at Jack as he started the machine. It made a light buzzing noise before slowly coming out of the ceiling. She turned as Jack turned on the sound for the agents. She felt Danny tense and his breathing became faster. "Shh, calm down."

"I can't," Phantom whispered looking up at her. She took a quick look at the agent and noticed their confused gazes at the ghost. He was tense, but did whatever the couple told him.

"Mads," Jack called out looking at her from the computer. "I need him in anatomical position so we can get an accurate reading."

"Alright, Phantom," Maddie began as Jack adjusted a couple things. "I need you in anatomical position." Phantom looked up at her and knew that they could now hear. It wasn't helping his nerves, but he slowly turned his palms upwards and spread his feet apart about a foot from each other. Maddie smiled and put a gentle hand on his forearm. Jack grinned and put the results up on the screen. It showed a general outline of Phantom and then there was a deep purple color surrounding his chest area especially where he was injured. There were a few areas where it was also a purple. Where Maddie was touching him, it was a light purple.

"This is so cool," Jack exclaimed excitingly. Maddie felt Phantom flinched and the result screen went dark. "Wait, what's going on?" Jack started typing furiously on the computer wondering why it now decided to act up. It wasn't going to help his son if something went wrong.

"Phantom?" Maddie asked quietly looking at her son. He was looking around alert and focused telling her that he didn't do anything that was causing this. She looked back at the agents' smirking faces as the glass wall dropped and the emergency lights came on.

"We are very grateful for your capability in getting the scum submissive, but he is too dangerous to be kept alive," O taunted grinning like a manic and pulling out a needle. Jack noticed Phantom's fleeing look and took out the hidden ecto weapon he had under the computer desk. He aimed and shot the vial letting it hit the floor. O picked it back up. Then Maddie took the Fenton Foamer and shot at the two agents sticking them to a wall.

"Next time you try to ruin anything we do," Maddie began angrily taking out her staff and putting it to K's neck. "I will not hesitate to throw you in the Ghost Zone." Maddie backed away glaring at them. Phantom had sat up and now was just sitting on the table with his arms wrapped around himself and eyes closed tightly.

"What did you do to my lab?" Jack boomed aiming an ecto gun at them. He took a quick look at Phantom and noticed he had pulled his legs up to his chest and buried his face in his arms. He was shaking violently. Jack was torn between helping his son, and tearing the ones who caused his son to fall apart to shreds. He deemed that the agents were a threat, so he focused on that and noticed that Maddie was ready to rip their heads off and throw them in the Ghost Zone.

"We set it so we could get Phantom," O growled as Maddie plunked the syringe from his hand. She growled at him noticing the red glow coming from the vial. Maddie slammed it on the ground and stepped on it. "What the hell is wrong with you? You just set the town to its doom."

"Shut up," Maddie snapped slapping him across his face. "You're going to take a little trip to the Ghost Zone. I hope you have fun."

"They will know you did it," K smirked. "You won't get away with it."

"Phantom, can you get one of your ghost friends to pick these knuckleheads up?" Maddie asked turning to the hybrid. Phantom looked up at her and then buried his face back into his arms. "Great, thanks, you idiots. Now I have to get him to come back out of the shell."

"You were working with him?" O stammered not believing what was happening. Maddie smirked and opened up the portal.

"No, he was working for us," Maddie grinned peeling them off the wall and rolled them to the portal. "Have fun, and never come back here again. Or it'll just be your bodies going into the Ghost Zone," Maddie growled out shoving them into the Zone. She pressed the button and let the doors close.

"BEWARE FOR I'M THE BOX GHOST!" The, clearly, Box Ghost shouted unnecessarily in the lab. Maddie sighed and walked by him to Phantom who was shaking violently. Jack grabbed a thermos and sucked the annoying ghost in. For whatever reason, he always got out when the portal was open, every time.

"Is he okay?" Maddie asked gently resting her hand on his shoulder feeling the sobs coming from his body. He seemed so much smaller and vulnerable. Jack looked at her sadly.

"He is still healing," Jack whispered reaching for his son, but Phantom winced and shrunk back. "Well, whatever we had accomplished was ruined."

"No," Maddie whispered standing in front of the hybrid. She put her hands on his shoulders and gently massaged them. "Danny, it's okay. They're gone, and they won't be coming back for a while. Please, it's okay. Look at me," Maddie pleaded gently moving her hands to his neck. He took in a quick breath and held it. "Daniel, it's okay. No one here is going to hurt you."

"Should we take him to his room?" Jack asked looking back at the thermos that was supposed to hold Plasmius, only it was gone. "Mads, where's the thermos that was sitting on table?"

"I didn't move it," Maddie whispered staring at the area where Jack was pointing. "Why?"

"It had Plasmius in it," Jack worried. He looked at her with fear in his eyes. "They were here to not just kill Phantom, but to let him go too."

"Of course they would," Maddie hissed. She suddenly stopped her anger as she felt Phantom shift. She gently put her hands under his face and lifted it up so she could see his eyes. They were dull, red, and swollen.

"Mom," Phantom whispered looking up at her sadly. He jumped on her and pulled her into a hug crying. Maddie wrapped her arms around him protectively and rocked back and forth hoping to calm him down enough to think straight. "I'm scared."

"I know, Sweetie," Maddie whispered in his ear starting to feel the coldness of his body. She shifted slightly and paused when she felt his heart beating a very slow and steady pace. She wondered about it, but pushed it aside for another time. "I know, and I'm here now to keep you safe."

"I am too," Jack put in feeling slightly left out in trying to help his son. He walked up and wrapped them both into a protective embrace. He felt Phantom shift slightly from his touch, but then slowly relaxed back into him. "We're always here for you, son, whether you're ghost, human, or something in between."

"Every time, and every place," Maddie whispered pulling him a little tighter. A bright light appeared around Phantom's waist and changed him. Maddie felt his heart rate pick up and his breathing slowed slightly as he fell asleep. "Jack, let's get him to his room."

"Alright," Jack mumbled as Maddie moved enough so Jack could pick the young teen up. He gently walked up the steps to the kitchen and noticed Jazz standing holding the milk and staring at them.

"What did you do?" she asked running up to her brother. Maddie quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug.

"Wait, don't wake him up," Maddie whispered calmly motioning for Jack to continue and that she'll handle their daughter.

"What did you do to my baby brother?" Jazz growled glaring at her mother.

"The Guys in White were here," Maddie explained quickly letting her go. "They tried to kill him to cover their tracks," Maddie whispered looking at the doorway where Jack and Danny disappeared. Jazz looked at her mother confused.

"You know?" she questioned worriedly. "How?"

"I looked though his scrapbook. He had a picture of him changing, and now we are just trying to get him trusting people again," Maddie explained taking her daughter's face in her hands. "We are going to need your help with this. He's been broken, and we have to put the pieces back together."

"Does he know you know?" Jazz asked worriedly wondering if her brother was ready for all this.

"Yes, he does, and he's not happy, but he's scared right now. He's scared of everything," Maddie whispered rubbing her shoulders. "We have to help to him. He's still trying to get over what they had done, and he won't be able to get any justice from it because of the circumstances that are surrounding this."

"What do you mean?" Jazz questioned worriedly. Maddie looked at her sadly.

"Something that he never should have had happen to him," Maddie whispered pulling her into another hug. "I'm just glad that we are back together."

"You're not mad at him for keeping it a secret?" Jazz questioned wondering what would have caused her parents not to be upset at something like that.

"After this, I'm just glad he's home safe and sound," Maddie whispered kissing her daughter's forehead. "We have to protect him now."

"He won't be use to it," Jazz smiled. "But he should be fine then if you accept him. He's use to protecting everyone, and now everyone will protect him."

"Telling everyone the wounds from what those men did," Maddie smiled getting an idea. "Maybe we can get him some justice after all."

* * *

**Danny: She might make a sequel...and an epilogue to introduce it, but she needs ideas for that**

**Me: Please, I had so much fun, but now I don't know where to take this from here...**

**Danny: Also it might be a while before she does anything really big because in two weeks she has to give her laptop back to the school**

**Me: And then convince my dad to get me one before I start college so I can continue to write...My family hates that I'm always on here, but its part of what I love to do...I might start writing on paper, but it takes up too long and I always get weird sounding phrases...**

**Danny: Also Review and give ideas so that way she can make a third story to this. Silent Tears happens up until that one point in the last chapter. Someone noticed the similarities there, but no one really said anything...**

**Me: Please Review, and give your ideas, maybe I'll come up with something...otherwise I hope you have a wonderful day!**


	7. Epilogue

Broken Records Epilogue

"Citizens of Amity Park," Maddie declared. "We have been lied too, and mislead by our own local Government. I'm sure you remember the time where Phantom disappeared, while we know it was the Guys in White."

Most of the people below the stand booed. They loved their hero, but they didn't understand why the Fentons, ghost hunters, were running this protest. They all knew Phantom was back, but he was even harder to find and harder to get anything on. They knew why now, but they didn't know what happened that caused the local ghost hunters to side with the ghost in the first place.

"I'm sure you all know us, but today, I'm here speaking as a mother, not a ghost hunter. You may not have noticed, but those Agents are taking humans and using them as experiments. They used them against Phantom. My husband found the young ghost in our lab shooting at delusions because those men were trying to turn Phantom into something he's not. They wanted a weapon, and Phantom wouldn't let them win," Maddie explained loudly hoping to get the crowd to help her. Anything with Phantom involved usually got the younger people attention and they would fight for the ghost. "I know Phantom. These past few weeks he has been at my home, in pain because of what those monsters did to him. I may have wanted to learn more about ghosts, but I was never going to hurt him like they did. I'm here today because I need your help in stopping them. Your own mayor may seem like a nice guy, but he ran the entire operation. Phantom was beaten and abused; he was treated like a lab rat instead of the reliable hero we all know and have come to love."

"Mrs. Fenton, you always shot at him," a young black girl stated getting on the stage. She glared at the older hunter. "Why are you supporting him now?"

"He deserves that chance," Maddie stated looking over the crowd. "There are things I know about him now that I wish I would have known before all this happened. He's terrified of humans, and he hates anything dealing with labs or experiments. He can't fight them alone, and we can't keep ourselves on the sidelines. He fights to keep the ghosts out of our town; we need to fight to keep him here where he belongs. This is his home; it's where he lived and it's the place he feels safe. We should keep it that way." The crowd as the young girl growled. Maddie realized it was one of Danny's friends: Valerie. He had told her that she was a ghost hunter. She put her hand on the microphone. "Valerie, you may not like him, but the shit that they put him though is unbelievable. He can't do this alone. He may be a ghost, but he's the most special ghost you'll ever meet."

"I don't care; he ruined my life," Valerie growled jumping off the stage and storming away. The crowd was too busy cheering and clapping glad that they were going to do something to protect their hero.

He protected them, and now he was counting on them to protect him

* * *

Danny watched with a small smile as his mother told the crowd very little of the hell it was in was in their labs: the pain and experiments. He noticed that the crowd was quiet. Every one of them listening closely to a revised version of what happened that they had practiced the night before. His mom wanted Phantom to speak, but Danny denied. He was still terrified of people while he was in human form, speaking in front of people wasn't going to happen for a while. He heard steps coming from behind him and he stiffened until his felt his father give him a huge hug.

"We'll get them taken down," he promised looking into his son's eyes with a sad smile. "I promise."

"Thanks, dad," Danny whispered glad that they were going to fight them.

* * *

**Danny: She's back**

**Me: Actually I never left, just never wrote this**

**Danny: Whatever.**

**Me: This will lead into Healing Sounds.**

**Danny: It will be the third in the Silent Tears trilogy.**

**Me: I would like to hear some ideas, and don't forget to check out my other stories..even though most of them are crossovers...yeah, I love those.**

**Danny: She hopes to get the rest of the ones she has already done edited and fixed, but she is full of ideas for the crossovers that she has done nothing but update today**

**Me: And jump my goofy horse...but he was being weird and it was hot so I wasn't out there very long...my Ravyn is a goof ball though. You can tell she's my horse because she comes to me whenever she can get away with it...whether or not there is a person on her back wanting her to go the other way...always interesting.**

**Danny: Review and gives ideas on what you would like to see in the next story. She's having a bit of trouble, but with how cool you guys are, it shouldn't be a problem.**

**Please review**


End file.
